Infinite Dream
by readficlovers
Summary: Grey World...Grey Life...That was the feeling I got for my life. The life where everything is dull and plain. When I almost give up and accept reality, a piece of paper fall on my hand and changed my once grey life into colorful dream. With a new family and little sister I ready to paint my world with infinite dream. OC x Harem, Issei x Harem.
1. Chapter 1 : Goodbye My World

**Having read many Self-Insert fic, I decided to make one. This is my first fic so BEWARE OF GRAMMARS as English isn't my native language, please bare with me.  
><strong>

**This fic will include crossover from other series (Anime/Games) by using my magic I make them able to mix with DxD Universe.**

**My character will be the only OC here.**

**I don't accept BETA at least until I can update periodically (I easily distracted person, either by Anime or Games)  
><strong>

**I Don't own Highschool DxD or any other elements I include within this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue, Good-bye My World<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Wake up, breakfast, go to school, go home, dinner, sleep, and wake up again...<em>

_These ordinary days keep repeating itself, it was always like this, no dreams, no fantasy. If I encounter something interesting, I always found myself on my bed, waking up from dream into reality._

_Just when did I realize how dull this world? The hint already exist in my elementary school, on my middle school I be what people called 'Chuunibyou'._

_The betrayed feeling of a child once he realize this world are different than the story he know is too big for me, my delusional started to felt real._

_At those moment I don't care if I spend my entire life as Chuunibyou, but..._

_Once again, The reality crushed my little world as I grown up. People said I 'cured' from my Chuunibyou but to be honest I feel even more dissappointed in my highschool year._

_Highschooler should be the most time to enjoy the youth but unfortunately instead being born from normal family, I born as the sole heir of famous company owned by my father._

_Despite how many times I protest, my father insisted I should go to exclusive all-boys school where everyone there from high-standing family._

_Forget about girls, I can't even had light conversation with them. Its always about business, responsibility, etc..._

_As you can guess, I don't have someone who I can call 'real' friend._

_I feed by expensive food, driving by car to the school and home, tutored by the well-known teachers, in home there's butler and maid serve me._

_From people's view, I must be the luckiest person. But I can't feel like that, I tried many times to accept this kind of life but it was futile. There's something missing, i knew this is selfish for me to think this way._

_I yearn for street-stall food which I never ate, I yearn walking to school with my friend and stop by somewhere on way home, I yearn doing part-time work and taste my own earned money._

_But this selfishness had to end, therefore today I placed my last hope in a paper._

* * *

><p>I take out the paper in my pocket, it looks like an usual paper used at Tanabata's festival.<p>

I found this inside my shoe locker along with letter...

"_Write your wish here and tied under a tree at the shrine"._

I don't believe it of course it must be someone's prank, therefore I placed my last tiny remaining hope in this small paper. Knowing it won't happen so I can crush the last of my childish dream.

As usual, there's nothing worth mentinoing happen in school. At the parking many expensive-looking cars waiting along with it's driver.

I sighed as I walked to my driver who waiting for me, he silently opened the backside door like a professional driver he is.

I give a silent nod of thanks as I walk in. Once he started up the car I said to him.

"Please stop by at shrine"

"But, young master. Your private teacher waiting..." He stated hesitantly, he must be don't want to be blamed by my father for my lateness.

"Don't worry, it won't take long" I reassuring him.

He reluctantly nodded as he drive the car.

'_Yes, it won't take long at all' _I thought as I look at reddish evening sun.

* * *

><p>Its not take a long way from my school to the nearest shrine, after I told my driver to wait for a while I climb the stone stairs.<p>

I can see the shrine gate not long after I started climbing. I haste my pace by running.

I reach the gate while panting slightly, the shrine is empty.

"There's so much fallen leaves here, when does this shrine last cleaned?" I voiced my thought.

'_Oh well...' _I shrugged "Let's just get done here".

I walked toward nearest tree on my right side, fortunately it's branch within my reach so I can tied it easily.

"Now that's done" I looked around, kind of expecting someone recording this and come out while laughing at me.

"This is a bit dissappointing" I muttered, even my last attemp doesn't produce a decent humor.

"...!" Suddenly I feel extreme headache "ugh...!"

I leaned my body to the tree but the pain won't stop rather it became worse.

"Haa...haa..." My breath ragged, this is the first I got this big nausea. I sometimes feel headache but this one on different level.

My legs finally gave away as I kneeled on the ground, my free hand gripping to the tree for support.

As my vision faded, I can see a pair of legs standing in front of me. But I don't even have energy left to look up.

...And finally I succumb to the darkness.

* * *

><p>The figure kneeled near the fainted boy, the figure are veiled woman. Her face can't be seen much thanks to the semi-transparent white veil.<p>

She smiled from behind her veil as she pat the boy's head.

The woman stand up and walked toward the tree, she extend her hand to reach the paper that tied to the tree, because she shorter than the boy she needs to tip-toed to reach it.

The paper facing backward before now facing opposite because it flipped by the woman with veil.

The woman had slightly surprised expression once she saw his 'wish' but her expression immediately changed into a smile.

"your wish shall come true" The woman spoke, but strange enough she had happy smile almost like its her wish that been granted.

The woman once again kneeled, she turn the boy's body gently so his back facing the ground.

Despite being passed out in pain, the boy expression are calm. It was shocked her to be honest, she knew that pain isn't ordinary pain that you can just brush aside.

"...As I thought, you're Interesting. Yarai-kun"

She placed her hand on his forehead.

Then a small light appears from her palm that touch the boy, the light became bigger and bigger then big enought to enveloped the whole area.

Outside the driver who waiting saw the light with his mouth opened. But he immediately snap out from his shock state.

"YOUNG MASTER!" He ran toward the shrine, he arrived at the shrine while panting heavily thanks to the running and nervousness.

"YOUNG MAS..." But he found nothing except lots of fallen leaves dancing in the air almost like there's huge gust of wind just a moment ago.

He didn't reach until a piece of paper covering his vision.

"This...is for Tanabata's" He said confusedly. He instinctly turn back the paper and saw the wish on the paper.

"_I wish I was born In world full of fantasy"_

* * *

><p>Once Yarai wake up he saw the black sky, illuminated by single moon which are full round.<p>

He tried to move his body but for some reason he can't, like there's something prevent him from doing that.

He tried to call out to someone but there's nothing come out from his mouth except something similar to baby's cry.

'_...It can't be...' _Yarai gulped, thank god at least he can swallow his own saliva. That mean he isn't dead.

'_Calm yourself Yarai, there's no such thing as returned to baby's state in this world' _He tell himself that, it must be a dream. A very lucid dream.

He waiting to wake up...

...Still waiting...

...Waiting...

...

"WHAT KIND OF DREAM IS THIS?! JUST WAKE UP DAMNIT!...AND..."

He cursed but in reality it heard as baby's wailing.

Caught in his own rant he didn't noticed something approach him. He only stopped his rant once he felt something touched his left cheek.

He turn his head slightly and saw a big puppy (In his baby's eye) licked his cheek.

"WOOF!" The puppy barked as it continue licked him.

"WAIT DOGGY! DON'T DO IT!" Even though this is a dream he didn't want to be drenched by dog's saliva. Eww.

"EX! WHERE ARE YOU" The puppy stopped its activity once a woman's voice can be heard from afar. Something Yarai thankful for that.

The puppy barked before running to the silhouette.

"There you are" the figure picked up the dog. It was a young woman who looks like around her late twenties. But what interest Yarai is a bundle on her stomach "Just where are you...?" Her next words stopped when she saw Yarai.

"OH GOD!" The woman practically running toward him. The middle-aged woman crouched near him.

Once she put down the dog, he pick Yarai up gently. Yarai feel strange when the woman pick him up easily, granted he's a baby now but it doesn't change the fact it felt strange.

"You poor baby" She cooed. "Why they doing something horrible like this". Yarai feel himself hugged by unfamiliar woman, but he didn't hate it.

'_It feel like mother'_

Yarai's mother died by giving birth of him, something that haunt him forever.

He unconsciously returned the hug with his small hands while a trickle of tears formed in his eyes.

"Finally I found you, Misako" A man's voice can be heard from the behind of woman called Misako "You're pregnant so don't make me worried..." He looked at the baby in her hand.

"Whose baby is this?" He put a smile as he pat the baby's head.

'_When the last time when father pat my head like this before? I don't remember'_

Misako immediately frowned "I found him here" She make gesture to the cold ground.

The man himself understand just with that and he rub her shoulder to calm her down.

'_...Abandoned baby, huh?' _Yarai thought _'It's no wonder they thought like that given the situation'_

"Dear, can we...ugh!" Before she can finish her sentence, Misake grimaced in pain

"MISAKO!" The man cathed her before she fall "What's wrong?"

"My stomach...is hurt" She said while biting her lip, still hugged Yarai in her arms.

"Oh God!" The man immediately pick her up bridal style as he ran from the place.

Yarai don't know what to do, his body powerless "Hang in there!" his words come as cry but for some reason he saw Misako smile hearing his cry.

So Yarai decided to give her comforting words despite it won't come out perfectly from his mouth.

The man stopped near a brown car, it was an ordinary one but clean. He open the door next to driver's seat and gently put his wife on the chair and with haste he ran at opposite side to enter the car into driver' seat.

"Just hang in there Misako, we headed toward hospital right now". Misako only nodded weakly.

Fortunately it only takes five minutes to reach hospital, thanks to the short distance and reckless driver.

Yarai waiting from outside labor's room nervously with Misako's husband who don't lose in nervousness.

"Please Kami-sama, save my wife and my child" The man continously praying to the god. Given the cross necklace he wore Yarai can conclude he is catholic.

'_I never believe in god but if you're there please save her' _Yarai praying from the bottom of his heart forgetting the fact this might be just a dream _'Don't let the child lose the mother's warm'_

* * *

><p>After a long wait finally the door opened and a doctor appears with a smile.<p>

"Conratulation sir, you had a beautiful daughter".

"Thanks you Kami-sama, Thank you sensei" A single tear fall from his eye.

Yarai watch the man sad smile _'Do my father also happy when I was born?'_

"How about my Wife? Is She's alright?" He pressed once he remember.

"Don't worry, she's alright. Just exhaustion like usual mother after labor." That make him sighed in relief.

"You can see her if you want" The doctor move from the door, giving him a way.

After once again thanking the doctor, he walk past the door.

From the man's arms, Yarai can see a baby's sleeping next to Misako.

'_Just a few hours ago, she still on her mother's womb' _Yarai can't help but to admire the miracle of labor now that he saw it with his own eyes.

After the tension goes away, Yarai feel energy drained from him and close his eyes, sleeping.

* * *

><p>"Misako" He called his wife gently.<p>

"Dear, Look at our baby" She said in low voice as she still weak after labor.

"Yes, she's beautiful just like you" The husband said as he kiss his wife's forehead.

"Oh my, looks like Yarai asleep" Misako place her hand on Yarai's head.

"Yarai?" The man asked confused.

"This boy's name" His wife stated "We adopt him, right dear?" She said with a tone leaving none for argument.

"I knew you think like that" He said with small smile "Not that I oppose it of course".

"Not only we got daughter, we also got a son" Misako placed Yarai next to her newborn daughter.

"Yes, we truly blessed" Then he asked his wife "by the way, did you already decided the name for our daughter?"

Misako pondered for a moment "I leave the name for our daughter to you, I already named our son". Misako look at her husband with expectation.

"Actually I already doing names research for our child" He stated proudly "For a girl I decided Irina, what do you think?"

"Irina" Misako look at her daughter warmly "I like it"

"Then from now on they are Shidou Yarai and Shidou Irina"

He placed both of his hand to the babies's head, his wife placed her hands above it. She said to sleeping babies with tone full of love.

"Nice to meet you, Yarai-kun, Irina-chan"

* * *

><p><strong>Took me three hours just to came out with 2k words. phew...This is why I admire Author who can wrote 10k in one chapter and able to update within a week.<strong>

**Oh well, Had to satisfied with this for now.  
><strong>

**The main pairing OCxIrinaxHarem. Why Irina? because she's cheerful, she can fight, she's twintail, and mostly I loved heroines like Irina :3**

**R&R  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : Initial Preparations

**Hello again everyone, thanks for reading my story despite it's awful grammars.**

**Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot for me.**

**This is the Harem I currently thought, both for Yarai and Ise :**

**Yarai: Irina, Sayuki (Character from certain game, I keep from which game she is for now), Koneko, Kuroka, Serafall, Xenovia, Akeno, Ophis.**

**Issei: Rias, Kiryuu, Isabela, Abe.**

**Not sure yet (Can go either way): Asia, Ravel, Sona, Rossweisse**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Initial Preparation<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm home!"<p>

"I'm home!"

Said two children simultaneously once they open the door.

One is male and another is female, both at age seven. They're going back from their elementary school.

The girl excitedly take off her shoes, she is Shidou Irina. She is a cheerful and upbeat girl, often mistaking as a boy for her boyish appereance.

She had short light-brown hair and violet eyes, only wore skirt inside house while outside or goes to school she wore boy clothes and a pants.

"Hurry! Hurry! Onii-chan" The said girl excitedly pulling the boy's hand who sat down as he take off his shoes.

"hai hai, just a moment" The boy said in amused tone for his sister's antic.

The boy are Shidou Yarai, the older 'Twin' brother of Irina. Yarai decided to wait for their parent to reveal the truth and act as he didn't know.

He understand why people instanly believed they're twin even though they're not, he had same violet eyes like Irina and his hair are dark brown which is pretty similar to her.

It's been seven years since he sent to this world and he can declare proudly he didn't regret it in slightest.

Here he have a loving family, annoying yet adorable sister, and friends. Not to mention this world are vastly different than his previous world.

Supernatural being exist in this world, granted not all of humans know about them. His parent, Shidou Akira and Shidou Misako are exorcist who works for church.

Church people affiliated with Angel faction.

There's three faction who constantly at wars with each other, Angel, Fallen Angel, and Devil. There's also Shinto faction who consisted by yokai but they're neutral.

Our parent explained all about supernatural thing to us on our sixth birthday.

I barely able to sleep that night, my whole body shaking in excitement. Not only I had _Normal _family, this world offer more than I expected.

Magic, chakra, KI, Mythical being, Gods, you name it. Everything that I can only saw in Anime and games before are reality in this world.

I remember those experiment I doing for the past one year.

* * *

><p>'<em>Tou-san and Kaa-san said that not every human can use magic and chakra' at that time I curious if I one of those human who can use Magic or Chakra.<em>

_Ever since I can walk perfectly with my new body, the first thing I do is strengthing my body and stamina by doing light exercise like morning jogging, ten push-up and sit-up five times per day._

_I can't practice sword or anything similar because my parent strongly againts it, they told me that its not the time yet and sword are too heavy for my current body._

_I know they just worried about me and wanted me to spend normal childhood and I respect that, but that doesn't mean I stopped my training._

_I used a thin tree branch for swing practice, as my body get used to it I gradually used heavier branch._

_I used whatever I can found for weapon practice, its not hurt if you can wield any weapon after all. But I more focused on my projectile weapon._

_I love the feeling when I hit the dummy target with my slingshot, after a while I buy a set of darts, not the toy but the real deal. Without my parent's permission of course, I feel bad to hiding thing from them but I had gut feeling I will need to become stronger to protect them in the future._

_As for the money, thanks for my previous life as a heir of famous company I know how to do business. It's all about picking the right company to invest, for the first time I thankful for those boring lesson that nailed to my brain._

_Initially I don't have that much money, c mon no way four year old kid pocket money enought to invest even If I saving for years._

_So I use another way to multiply my money faster, gambling._

_Of course the bounzer would never let a four year old kid into casino, so I sneak in by taking advantage of my small body from toilet window._

_After that it's easy, just act like guest's son I able to buy a 10.000 yen worth chip by using my saving._

_With excuse 'My parent's busy so they send me to play somewhere' The dealer let me play._

_Usually Poker face are the key for gambling but since I in the body of four year old I use another advantage, being understimated._

_Who would take a snot-nosed brat seriously? At least all their chip goes into my pocket. Their gaping face at that time are hillarious by the way._

_After I got enough money I deposit it all to gain my credit card, I paid a random adult to act as my guardian. Money's rule._

_From there, it's just going with the flow. In two years two small companies where I invest my money nurtured into big company and another bankrupt._

_Can't success in everything I guess._

_By now my total saving already reach nine digits. If this known I would be break world's record as the richest kid in Japan...or world._

_Enough about money, let's talk about my training._

_I not bad in wielding Sword or any close combat weapon but I can't say I good either, above average at best._

_But I can proudly declared my projectile weapon mastery are more than above average,My best record are throwing eight darts almost simultaneous to eight different target and only one slightly missed from center target while another seven bull's eye._

_I can't wipe the smile on my face for the rest of day even after Irina call me 'Weird Onii-chan'. I ignore it as both my ears covered in honey...not literally of course._

_Unfortunately I can't produce decent result for Magic and Chakra, my exercise for magic are casting a small candlelight fire on my finger and I use leaf exercise for Chakra just like what I saw in Naruto and it actually works!._

_HA! and people call Anime childish.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Irina pull me by hand impatiently, this day are different from ordinary day after all.<p>

I ran following her who make a loud footstep. Once we reach living room, sound of something pop up can be heard and Irina eyes sparkling like stars while I chuckled a bit.

The usual living room decorated by colorful ribbon on the walls and ceiling and there's a big paper framed with yellow frame, on it written...

Happy Birthdays to Yarai&Irina

"Happy Birthday Yarai, Irina" Said Tou-san and Kaa-san in unison.

On their head, there's small party hat. Both of them smiling happily which I can't help but smile too.

"Onii-chan, look" Irina said while pulling my hand and pointed to the dining table "That cake is sooo big"

Indeed, at the center of table there's a big birthday cake colored by black and white cream. There's a number seven shaped red candle above it, with small fire dancing around.

"Yeah, I don't think I can eat it all" I rub my head sheepishly.

There's only Tou-san and Kaa-san here beside us, it was after our sixth birthday Irina said she don't want any other guests again for their birthday.

She never said the reason, as I remember she very happy at the morning until after we blow the candle her mood started to gone bad and after every guests gone she said from now on she want our birthday only attended by family alone.

Tou-san and I look at each other before we stare at Kaa-san who tried to supress her gigling by covering her mouth with her hand.

She whispering something to Tou-san who then chuckled in amusement as he look at Irina who turned away under his gaze then to me who confused alone.

So today we spend the birthday by four people, after blowing the candle we chatted happily while eating the cake.

Now it's presents time.

Irina got a pair of pink warm gloves which she wore immediately. I got a green camo model sniper which I kind of _'requested'_

* * *

><p><em>I laid myself on the couch in living room after I done with my usual exercise, my mind drifted to my accomplishment on darts and it goes all the way I fantasying about gun especially sniper.<em>

_I didn't aware of Irina's conversation with my parent as I delude myself daydreaming._

'_Which is better? A middle-distance with gas rotation Dragunov SVD for multiply enemies, or a very long distance Barret. 50 Cal which is convenient, oh or maybe AS50 a long distance Anti-material rifle for one-hit kill?'_

_I groaned mentally, so many choices but I can't even carry heavy thing for now. But if I can choose for my first sniper maybe..._

"_So Yarai, do you have something you want?" Tou-san asked me as he sit at the couch near me but I still in my own world._

"_...an Anti-Material Rifle..." I said automaticly_

_Akira who about to drink his tea stopped abruptly along with Misato who pour the tea for her husband._

_I snap-out once I realize what I said only to saw a funny scene._

_Both Tou-san and Kaa-san staring at me like I grown a second head while Irina tilted her head remain clueless._

_Kaa-san continue pour the tea with agast expression not noticing the cup already full and dripping to the table then to the pants of Tou-san who remain like statue._

_It was awkward._

"_...toy" I added. That done the trick, time finally moving again._

_Tou-san and Kaa-san sighed in relief, must be glad their soon-to-be seven years old son not actually request something very dangerous._

_How the hell a boy no older than seven know about Anti-Material Rifle anyway?. They might need to do 'Room Inspection' later._

_Their thought interrupted by their daughter's cherry laugh._

"_Ahaha, Tou-chan peed in his pants" Irina laughed while pointed toward my father's pants that wet around thigh area._

"_HOT! HOT! HOT!" Tou-san literally jumped from his chair and fanned his thigh with his hands. Kaa-san immediately put the thing down as she frantically help wipe the stain._

_Just another day at Shidou's Household._

* * *

><p>'<em>Good times, good times' <em>Yarai thought as he put his present inside closet.

"Onii-chan, *Yawn* let's sleep" He turned back to face Irina who yawned while wipe her eyes on the bed.

It was night already, as expected Irina exhausted after she release that much of energy. She now in her pajamas, ready to sleep.

"Yeah, you must be tired by now" I said. I climb up to the bed, no sooner I lay myself down I feel my left arm wrapped by her.

We are sharing a bed together ever since we're infant, dunno how long this will continue but I enjoy it as much as I can.

...Not that way you pervs.

I mentally 24 years old, getting hugged by seven years old girl won't turn me on. I'm not Lolicon enough for that.

I waiting until she fast asleep then once I sure she sleep by pinching her cheek I move out from the bed.

I get dressed with casual clothes, I leave my house by using the window in our shared room. It was easy enough to jump out from second floor to the ground thanks to my daily training.

I dashed toward nearest park, the place where I got appointment.

Once I enter the park, I scan the area to sense if there's civilian nearby or not. Once I sure there's no presence of them I said. "Infinite Dream".

No sooner after I said that word, someone emerged in front of me. He fully cloaked and his face hidden, I didn't react because this isn't the first time for me.

In his hands are a box which he handed to me silently which I accept calmly, it's pretty heavy which is natural considering what is the thing inside.

The figure covered with smoke, as he disappear I can hear he said with ghastly voice "Thanks for the business, call us again if you need something".

That person are one of courier from black market, you know that place where you can get something rare with high price.

I explain later how I able to involve with that kind of world but for now...

I open the box and can't help but to grinning as I said.

"Beautiful"

* * *

><p><strong>What's inside the box? Is it weapon? Is it Item? Find out in next chapter.<strong>

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Night before Departure

**Hello again all :D , Hope you had fine day...or night**

**withdranwnmadness000****: I used to write from middle like this but if many wanted me to write from left I can change it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Night before Departure<strong>

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

A loud gunshot sound can be heard thorough the forest, followed by another gunshots.

BANG! BANG!

Two figure shooting each other inside dense forest, both using a tree as their own shield. For a moment the silence penetrated the whole area. Nobody moving, only leaves dancing wildly.

A pregnant silence broken by sound of running footsteps, One of figure hastily ran toward another figure while gripping his pistol tightly.

Hearing the footsteps, the figure who hiding behind a tree come out from his hiding and swiftly pointed his own gun toward his pursuer.

BANG!

It avoided by the pursuer with him leap forward and spinning his body a little, he can see the bullet passed in front of his face almost touching his nose in slow motion.

After successfully avoided the bullet, he aiming his gun toward his opponent and shot without hesitation.

But it's not over yet, despite almost point blank distance and in middle of recoil his last shot the previously hiding man able to use his recoil to his advantage.

Just before the shot happen, he deliberately loosened his grip on his right hand that holding the pistol and make it freely on the air.

Then as fast as lightning he used his left hand that free from recoil paralyze to grab the gun and effectively block the bullet by using the gun's triangular attachment.

Rather than thrown back by the force of bullet, he jumped back in purpose to cut down recovery time slightly.

The attacker rolling on the ground with same intention. Both recover at same time.

Seeing they're on just about two meters distance, both swinging their gun at same time.

BANG!

A loud sound that different from gunshot but by two metals collided creating small shockwave.

Both stared at each other eyes, They had same gun, same faces, same clothes, both are Yarais.

* * *

><p>I stared at my <strong>Kage Bunshin <strong>with both our gun collided, searching for opening which I'm sure that's what he trying to do too.

After three years practice Chakra I finally can use Kage Bunshin from anime 'Naruto', at this moment I can only create two clones at once.

Not much if compared to the real Naruto but this do the trick. What better practice than real combat?

The first time I able to create clone when I was Eight, one year ago as I turned Nine this month In this body.

Its been a year since Tou-san leave to England, taking Irina with him.

Because Kaa-san's condition, its not possible for her to go to England so I decided to stay with her. Irina doesn't take it well.

* * *

><p><em>One night, Tou-san called me and Irina for a talk. His expression serious and sad at same time. Kaa-san sit beside him, comforting him by rubbing his shoulder gently.<em>

"_What's wrong, Otou-san?" Sensing the atmosphere, Irina asked with unusual tense voice. She gripped my sleeve while trying to stay strong._

_I give her reassuring smile 'Everything will be alright' that was the message I try sent to her. She slightly calmed down by that and forced a nod._

"_Yarai, Irina" Tou-san's voice make us look at his direction, his face told me he won't told us a good news._

"_Just this afternoon, I received order to return to England..." Before he can finish, someone Interrupt him with cherry voice._

"_REALLY? So does that mean I finally can go to England and became Exorcist just like Otou-san and Okaa-chan?" Irina said not bothering concealed her excitement._

_I chuckled slightly as I ruffle her head which made her pout a little, Tou-san and Kaa-san also smiling seeing our antics._

_Its no wonder she is this excited, become an Exorcist are her dream ever since Kaa-san told us story about her and dad while they still active exorcists._

_He himself at first interested to be an exorcist because it sound interesting, hunting bad fallen angel or devils but something lingering in my mind..._

_Is every fallen angels and devils are evil as what people thought they was?_

_This doubt arise within my mind when accidently read a letter for my dad from the church, the contents made me questioning their 'Justice'._

_It was about a pure sister around my age who get exiled after she healed a devil and the said devil then slaughter the whole church resident except her._

_Does the sister healed the devil knowing he would massacre the whole church? He didn't know that far but...If she healed the devil purely because of her kindness then get exiled for something she didn't know..._

_Suddeny the idea became exorcist doesn't interest me anymore._

_Mom suddenly grip both Irina's shoulder gently while she crouched at Irina's eye level, Irina startled a bit especially when he matched eyes with mom who unusually serious._

"_Irina" Mom said gently but still with serious face._

"_Y, Yes?" Irina stuttered, not used by mom' seriousness._

"_Do you really want to become exorcist?" She asked_

_Irina taken aback for a moment, maybe wondering why mom ask her that but she nodded with determination. "Yes"._

"_Do you promise not to give up no matter what?"_

"_Yes"_

_Mom stared at Irina for a while before smiled and look at dad. Dad sighed then he stand up from the couch._

"_Irina" He said "Your Kaa-san won't go with us to the England"_

"_Eh?" "Huh?"_

_Both I and Irina stared dumbfounded by dad's words. Why mom won't go with us?_

"_Why?" I asked_

"_You should be noticed that Kaa-san isn't that healthy anymore, right?" Dad said sadly._

_Indeed, mom recently often coughed. At first it was just a light cough but it started to get worse and it happen on daily basis. But..._

"_But isn't doctor said it's only a simple allergy" I said worriedly and Irina nodded furiously while gripping at me and mom which in turn rub her head gently._

"_Yeah, its only a simple allergy" Dad said " But it can be fatal if I bring her to England"._

_I and Irina shocked hearing that. I silently look at dad, waiting him to continou._

"_The reason I called to England in the first place is to help investigate foul miasma which happen in England for this past month". Dad stated._

"_Ever since miasma appears lots of people fall in disease, even death" I flinched slightly, Irina hug mom even tighter._

"_The higher up declared it might be fallen angel or devil's doing". The room atmosphere turned grim. If the miasma really happen because of either fallen angel or devil it would break the temporary truce which is very thin even now._

"_So did you understand why your Kaa-san can't go with us?" Dad asked Irina who trying her best not to cry._

_Even she should be undertand by now that England are dangerous for our sickly mom._

"_But then Kaa-chan would be alone here" Irina sobbed, holding mom strongly._

_Dad looked at her with guilt, mom stroke Irina's head comfortingly._

"_Don't worry, Kaa-chan strong you know" Mom said as he wipe Irina's tear, she smiled warmly to show her she's alright._

"_But..." Irina stopped by mom who placed her finger on her mouth._

"_Did you forget what you just promised to me?" Mom's words makes Irina wide-eyed, even I also surprise. To think mom will go this far._

"_Kaa-chan" Irina buried her face on mom's chest, her small shoulder trembled "You're unfair"._

_Mom knew Irina would never break promise so she made her promise not to give up._

'_Unfortunately for you Mom, I never promised'_

_I braced myself for Irina's reaction for what I about to say 'Sorry, Irina'_

"_I stay"_

_With that single word, all three pairs of eyes staring at me._

"_Yarai" Dad said with confusion "What did you...?"_

"_I said I stay with Kaa-san in Japan"_

_I cross my arms as I standing watching their gazes on me, when my gaze fall on Irina I mentally flinched._

_So many feeling mixed in her expression, confusion, hesitation, anger, and the sharpest dagger stabbed my heart when I say her betrayed expression._

"_O, Onii-chan, what are you talking about?" Her voice trembled, her face showing a denial. "Didn't we promised...?"_

"_I have no intention breaking our promise" She gain hopeful look but it immediately crashed down by my next words "But I won't go to England with you". I said solemnly._

"_W, What does that mean?" She teared up "I don't understand what you talking about" She extract herself from mom and looked down as tears fall from her eyes._

"_I..." She glared at me with teary eyes "I HATE YOU! ONII-CHAN!" She ran past me and goes to second floor._

_SLAM!_

_Sound of door closed harshly can be heard from second floor._

_I faced ceiling while closed my eyes, I hear my parent call out to me but my mind only drifted at single thought._

_I made my sister who I swore to protect cry._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I told Mom and Dad not to worry because I will make Irina understand, though I doubt they listen by their worried expression. At least they trust me to settle thing._

_I waited until midnight to enter my and Irina shared room throught window which fortunately doesn't get locked like the door._

_The room is dark, only illuminated by moonlight. I saw my sister sleeping with trace of tears on her eyes. It hurt, so hurt that I just want to cry myself._

_I sit next to her while my back facing her, I look at the moon that shine brightly._

"_We promised to become stronger to protect our family that day" I reminiscing that day when we still small._

"_I intend to fulfill that promise no matter what" I turned my head as I feel someone gripped my hand, Irina innocently grip my hand while still asleep._

_I smiled a little before I look out toward window again. "You might not believe me but I already begun my training ever since I was four years old..."._

_Then I talk about what I have been doing for the last five years, including how I gambling, invest money, and black market._

_Once I told everything to sleeping Irina I stand up and walked toward the door, I stopped before I touch the handle. "Even though you hate me, know that I always love you"._

'_This is it' I thought while I unlock the door. But before I able to open it, there's sound of running from behind me._

_I turn my body only to catch Irina who launched herself toward me._

"_I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry..." She said continously with choked voice between tears as she buried her face on my chest._

_I stunned for a while, since when did she wake up? But even with those thought within me I instinctly stroke the back of head._

"_I'm sorry to angry at you" She continue to cry "I'm sorry to said I hate you" She looked up at me with red-eyed because of tears._

"_Please don't hate me"._

_When I saw her terrified face, unconsciously a small tear fall down from my left eye._

"_Didn't I told you, that I will always love you?" I rub her head until she calm down._

_..._

_..._

_Once she stopped crying I sit leaning against wall while Irina leaning her back against my chest._

"_I...Definitely become stronger" She said breaking the silence._

"_I go with Otou-san to England and then I will come back here after I become strong Exorcist". She said without turning back._

"_I believe you can do it" I said as I put my chin on her head._

"_Promise you will be waiting for me" She asked._

"_No" I instantly answered, she abruptly turned her head toward me with shocked face._

"_I won't just waiting" I said before she can ask "I also become stronger to protect Tou-kan, Kaa-san, and you"_

_She immediately turned away from me and looked down, I can see her face pretty red even from back._

_..._

_..._

_As the night goes on, I feel sleep started to came upon me. Irina should be sleepy to because she yawned alot._

"_Onii-chan..." I hear she called out to me with low voice._

"_Hm?" I answered with equal low voice thank to my sleepiness._

"_I love you" She said as she leaned her back more toward me, sleeping._

"_Me too" With that last words, I drifted into sleep._

* * *

><p>Actually I had to intention to tell her about what I do for the past five years because even I knew what I have been doing isn't very nice, like gambling or hide something from them.<p>

I especially didn't want Irina found out as she is a devout believer, her disappointment are the last thing I want to see.

But thankfully it turned out well, I actually pretty surprised she didn't reprimand for gambling.

I glad we able to make up before she goes to England. Caught in my reminiscence I forgot I in middle of combat, talk about careless mistake.

We break the lock but none of us take a step back, at this point taking a step back can be very dangerous.

It was one thing if our gun are a normal gun made from ordinary metal which even get hit still endurable.

This gun are specially made as my request by underworld (not hell) blacksmith used the strongest metal in the world, Orichalcum.

This gun are the perfect replica of 'Hades' from Anime 'Black Cat'

It was very expensive but worth it, the blacksmith himself said it was the first time he heard about this kind of gun.

It finished around six month after my request and delivered on the night of my seventh birthdays.

"!" I barely able to block his sudden kick, slightly grazed my thigh.

We involve in close combat gunfight where one mistake can make a bullet nested within me which is even more fatal as our distance can be considered point blank range.

I swing Hades toward my clone vertically, intending to hit his left shoulder which he dodged by taking half step backward.

Using momentum where my gun conveniently pointed at his right feet, I pull the trigger.

BANG!

I missed because he slide his right feet to left, throwing his body to air like someone who lost balance.

He grab my wrist by using her right hand and spin his body to the left, effectively throwing me toward a tree.

I use backflip to prevent my back crashed to the tree and point my gun toward my clone which my move mirrored by him.

We pull trigger at same time and same line direction, make both bullets crashed against each other.

By that shot, we should be down to the last of our bullet.

I used slide-dash to gain distance to my clone faster and use my body to ram at him who just about to stand.

Now a shadow clone should be dispelled by that but for reason which still unknown to me, my clone can take a few hits without dispelled as long as it isn't fatal hit.

Maybe I can only created a few clones but their durability better than shadow clone in Anime. I still researching for this matter even now. For now I got Quality over quantity.

I and my clone rolling on the ground, both of us tried to take advantage over others. Once we stopped rolling, I found myself mount over my clone.

'_I win' _I thought as I point 'Hades' to my clone's forehead, I thought I win until I realize there's something cold below my chin. It was my clone's 'Hades' kissing my chin while his finger already on trigger just like me.

* * *

><p>"Once again, its draw" I sighed, I never lose against my clone but I never win either.<p>

I walked out from train with big guitar case on my back, usually people would wondered why a nine years old kid carrying a guitar case which almost as big as his body but none paying attention to me.

I simply used technique which make me looks normal in people's eyes, of course this technique only works for normal human.

Once per week, I do mock combat against my clone in mountain. I need train to reach it since the mountain where no one live are pretty far from my town.

The theme for combat decided by random, by throwing a dice. The choices are, Magic, Chakra, KI, Weaponry, Pistol, and Sniper. Today are Pistol Combat.

The picked choice will be grayed until all six type combat finish, when it goes down into two I use a simple coin toss.

I buy another ticket because to reach my home I need to change train, I glanced at the clock and see that there still time before my next train arrive.

I walked to vending machine, after inserting my money I crouched to take the can.

But When I about to open it I saw it, from the reflection of vending machine there's three people...no, not people because their menacing jet-black wings say otherwise.

* * *

><p>A three figures walked silently through city, nobody pay them any attention despite their strange clothes. They wore a jet-black robes, with a color stripes on their hood.<p>

"Are you sure he doesn't know about this?" The one with green stripes asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure, even if he know it would be too late" The figure with yellow stripe said with dark smile.

"In any case, It was our 'Sacred' duty to punish our kin's sin for breaking taboo by copulating with human" The red one said as he looked up toward trees that hiding a certain shrine.

"Leader or not" He finished as he signaled his companion to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>UH-OH, A crisis happened suddenly, How Yarai handle it? Can Yarai even handle three fallen angels?<strong>

**Ability-wise, I modeled Yarai after Train Heartnet but instead just a pistol I made Yarai expert with projectile weapon. Of course he will get another ability with Magic, Chakra, KI but that for later.**

**As for Yarai Sacred Gear I already thinking one, it was my OC Sacred Gear, L'arc-en-Ciel (Seven Condemnation) where he able to create special bullets by using seven deadly sins traits. What do you think.**

**Isn't it interesting that a family member of exorcist have the kind of Sacred gear that cursed by Heaven?**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: First Kill

**Hello again :D!**

** Airhead Fortis: Thanks for the suggestion, After contemplating I decided to changed Yarai's Sacred Gear into Manisfestation-type. Though he mostly would only manifest the 'Sin' in form of bullet as it consume less energy.  
><strong>

**After Time-skip onto canon, I intend to make Yarai's personality similar to Izayoi from Mondaiji because both he and Izayoi 'Bored' for their world and came to different world.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: First Kill<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>_**Earlier that morning/Akeno POV)**_

I wake up from my slumber by sound of chirping birds, the warm light of sun penetrate throught my window.

I get up with a yawn, still feeling half-sleep I trotted to bathroom to wash my face.

Once my face splashed with water I feel refreshed a bit. I saw my reflection in the bathroom mirror, seeing there's no bed hair I nodded in satisfaction.

After I done washing my face I go back to my room and take off my clothes to changed into my usual miko-outfit.

My house is a shrine, naturally I need to wore Miko outfit everyday which I already get used by it.

The shrine itself isn't that famous but its comfortable to live, just like any other shrines my place also surrrounded by trees.

I took a broom and started my morning routine, sweeping the ground.

"This is the last" I muttered as I swipe the last leaves into a small mountain of leaves, the beautiful scenery unconciously takes my attention as usual.

It was beautiful place if I say so myself but in Autumn it takes a lot of work to clean the shrine because of brown fallen leaves scattered all over the place.

Once I done with sweeping, a sweet smell invade my nostril.

I walk toward the sweet aroma and arrived at dining room. It was a japanese-style living room like the rest of other room.

"Okaa-sama!" I ran toward a figure who in middle cooking while humming. I hug her from behind, getting her attention.

"Ara, Akeno. Ohayo" Mother turn to face me, she greeted me while ruffling my hair.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Okaa-sama" I love get my hair ruffled by mother, it was calming.

"Okaa-sama, Isn't Otou-sama come home today?" Its been a while since my father come home, I can't wait to meet him and then hearing his stories like he usually do when he had free time.

Mother pondered for a bit, she touched her chin with her left hand in thinking pose "He might be a little late" I look down when hearing that.

"But he said he definitely come" I look up again and saw my mother smiling kindly at me, looks like she noticed I feel a bit down and tried to cheer me up.

"Really?"

I asked which my mother nodded. I can't help but smile, my mother's smile infectius.

"For time being, how about you help me tidy the table?" Mother said before she turn back to kitchen counter.

"Hai!" I immediately decorate the table with tableware, I can feel myself smiling the entire time.

'_Today should be a great day'_

* * *

><p>The clock pointed at 3, the time already three in afternoon but father still doesn't come home.<p>

I sat at veranda in first floor while looking at the reddish sun.

"Otou-sama...still not back" I muttered.

"So here you are, don't sulk like that" I almost jumped in shock when I feel someone touching my shoulders.

"O,Okaa-sama?!" When I turned around, my mother look at me while smiling kindly.

Mother sat behind me, her hands wrapped me in gentle hug. I settle down and wordlessly leaned my back to my mother.

"Okaa-sama, when does Otou-san back?" I asked while turning my head to face her.

She rub my head gently. "Don't worry, he definitely come home today" Mother said in conviction "Or does Akeno didn't believe in Otou-sama?"

"No!" I shake my head furiously "I believe in Otou-sama"

BOOOOM!

Then suddenly a loud sound can be heard from front yard.

"W,What is that?" I asked while trembling, I instinctly gripped onto mother as she stand up with serious-grim expression.

She took my hand as we ran into my room, she open the closet and pick my small body then place me within it.

"Akeno" Mother said to me as she gently escape from my grip "Stay here and be quiet"

What? Why? I don't understand why Mother talking like she's about to gone away.

"Okaa..." Before I can finish, mother closed the door.

"You will be safe here, I already place all protection seal I have in this place just in case something like this happen".

I can't even open my mouth, why did it suddenly turn out like this?

We're supposed to had meal by three people, chatted by three people, it was supposed to be a great day.

Why did mother acting like she about to go far away?

"OKAA-SAMA!" I screamed, I didn't care about holding my tears away.

Mother who already facing her back toward me, stopped suddenly and for an instant she turned her face at with her usual kind smile.

I taken aback for a while, either it was real or I just can't see better because my vision get blurry by my own tears.

I saw a trickle of water fell from my mother's eye, my mother who never never seen sad let alone cry.

I hit the door harshly to open it but it was futile, the door is locked.

Mother already leave the room while I busy hitting the door continously, I hit, I shout, my brain already forgot how many times i do this and how long I inside this dark and narrow place.

I hate this place, I want to go out and embrace my mother's warm.

As I desperately hitting the door and blood trickle from my hand, suddenly my hand covered with yellow aura.

I don't know nor I care what is this, as long as it can get me out from here that's all matter to me.

When I focused on my hand, it glow even brighter and then...

BOOOM!

My vision goes white and I felt my whole body in pain.

"Fuu...*COUGH!*...*COUGH!*...fuu..." I coughed harshly, my lung feel like full of smoke.

But even so I stand up slowly, I able to get out from that place!.

I dragged my body to walk, my left hand placed on my right shoulder to minimize the pain I feel.

"Okaa...-sama"

* * *

><p><strong>(Yarai POV)<strong>

"What are they doing?" I right now on top of a building, I proned myself below water tank as I observe those fallen angels with sniper scope.

One of them immediately fired a fireball toward the door once he reach the shrine gate. I notice that its not usual shrine but a shrine-house which you can live there.

As I observe, I can see they're talking to each other for a bit from their mouth motion. Unfortunately I can't read lips...yet.

Not long after the shot, one figure showed up from the door who got blown a while ago. I assume she was the resident of that shrine-house.

It was a beautiful lady with long black hair, she wore miko outfit. She bowed refinedly to the people who destroy her door.

They're involved in conversation which I can't make out but from the lady's calm expression and fallen angels's irritated faces It's obvious the lady won the whatever argument they're talking about.

Then suddenly one of fallen angels create a light spear and throw it toward her.

My body tensed, my finger positioned near trigger. I sighed in relief when I saw the lady dodge it barely but right now she crouched on the floor andnot getting up.

I tilt my head seeing that, I didn't see any wound on her, her pure white miko outfit didn't had any red stain for blood.

'_Why didn't she fight back?'_ Then something suddenly hit on me.

'_Maybe is not that she won't but...can't?' _Then that mean...There's an answer, an unlikely answer.

'_She's human?!'_

If it's true why three fallen angels attacking a single human? From the look of her, she isn't a fighter.

I snap-out from my thought when I saw another figure appears, the silhouetta are small.

I gasped when the silhouetta revealed, it was a young girl around my age and she got striking resemblation to the lady.

It was surprising enought to found out there's a small child there but what made me gasped is her current condition.

She wore a ragged miko outfit with cut and red blood stains almost all over it. She walked limply toward the lady who for the first time showing a mixed kind of expression.

The lady immediately ran toward her and tackle her to the ground, no sooner after that a light spear passed through the place where the girl standing a second ago.

I turned my scope toward those three fallen angels, I grit my teeth in irritation.

'_They not only even bat eyelash seeing the girl's condition but attacked wounded girl without hesitation?'_

The lady glared at them with unconcealed hatred but it just make those three bastards laughing, glad they able to turn the table against her.

"..."

I concentrate my sniper at the bastards, my finger ready to pull the trigger.

Once I see their faces on my scope...my body froze.

It just at this moment I remember, the ones that I point my gun are living beings, not a target dummy nor a clone who can come back alive.

My entire body shaking, I feel nausea all of sudden.

"Haa...Haa...Haa" My breath ragged, I can even hear my own heart pounding very fast following my mental state.

If I pull this trigger, they die. Plain and simple but it was far heavier once it present itself in front of you.

While I still in not right state, I saw one of them create another light spear.

I widened my eyes and unconsciously looked toward the lady and her daughter, the lady protected her daughter by using her body as shield while the girl crying her eyes out.

For an instant I saw my mom and Irina's image overlapped with them.

Drip...

I bit my lower lip, drawing a blood. But strangely enough my body calmed down along with my mind.

Once again I focus my attention toward the fallen angels but now I didn't feel nervous anymore.

"Fuu..." I breath through my nose.

It doesn't matter, human, angel, fallen angel, devil, and yokai...

"...Haa..." I exhale through my mouth

...They all have same common weakness...

"...Fuu!" I hold my breath, my aim is perfect, my finger touch the trigger.

...They die if I crush their heart or brain.

* * *

><p><strong>(A moment earlierShuri POV)**

I hug Akeno, my beloved daughter tightly. I positioned myself as her shield.

It doesn't matter even if it cost my life as long as my daughter can survive.

I turn my head toward those scum, this is maybe the first time I really hate someone with all my heart.

"HAHAHAHA! Where your confidence just now?" One of the said mockingly as his companions following his suit by laughing.

"Let's just kill them and get out from here" One of them said as he produce a spear of light form his hand.

He then let out disgusting smirk while prepared to throw the spear. "Good-bye..."

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd person POV)<strong>

**(Eyeshield 21 OST: Be survivor)**

A bullet pierce throught wind without sound, it dashed from atop building onto shrine hidden by small hill.

It shine brightly under reddish sun as it nested itself into a fallen angel's heart from the back.

"aaa..." With silent scream, the fallen angel in red stripe robe once again fallen, this time for eternity.

Himejima Shuri looked at dead fallen angel with shocked expression, another fallen angel with green stripe robe frantically call out to his companion who wouldn't answer...or rather can't.

From atop building roughly 2000 meters from shrine, Shidou Yarai exhaled the air accumulating in his lung as he swiftly take off the safety of his Barret. 50 Col, a sniper with max range 2600 meters.

He immediately shot the second shot, in slow-motion a bullet spinning slowly once it only a few centimeters from Green stripe robe fallen angel's head.

Once the time move normally, the bullet pierced his skull's head from right temple and the bullet doesn't stop until it come out from his opposite temple and nailed to ground, crushing his brain in process.

Without even able to do a dying scream, he fall to the ground with a thud, painted the ground with his blood. Even a child like Akeno who's not in right condition able to tell that it was an instant kill.

Seeing his two companion fell, the last fallen angel cast protection spell around himself which shaped with transparent circular like egg.

He look around carefully to pinpoint the sniper's location, his heart rate goes up in nervousness leave no trace of the smug feeling he had just a moment ago.

Too much scanned outer area he didn't notice a figure closing on him with tremendous speed until it was too late.

The next thing he realize, he saw a hand pierced his stomach from behind. He turned his head weakly only to wide-eyed once he saw the culprit.

"...Bara...qiel..." He muttered his last words before one of fallen angel leader shove out his hand harshly with raged expression.

The last remaining of three fallen angel's blood splattered all over, he died before he even faced the ground.

**(End Song)**

"SHURI!, AKENO! ARE YOU BOTH ALRIGHT?" Baraqiel hastily approach his wife and daughter. He sighed in relief seeing his wife relatively unharmed but then gritted his teeth seeing his daughter's condition.

"COME TO HIMEJIMA SHRINE WITH PARAMEDIC, **NOW**!" Baraqiel practically screamed to whoever he talking with phone.

The voice in opposite line tried to calm him down but it got reverse-effect.

"Calm down, calm **DOWN, YOU SAY! We're talking about my **_**DAUGHTER**_**!"** That did the trick, no one want to mess with a pissed father.

"Shuri" Baraqiel said gently to his wife who continue rubbed their daughter who passed out but not with life- threatening considering her normal breathing "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Shuri just shook. "I also don't know the detail" She close her eyes, reminiscing back to the moment she thought she would die.

"One of them suddenly fell over" She open her eyes and gestured to a dead fallen angel with red stripe robe.

"Then no sooner after that, he follow his step" Baraqiel walked toward Green stripe robed fallen angel. He crouched as he examine the corpse.

Then his eyes darted to a certain hole near the body, he used small levitate magic to pull out the object and put it on his hand.

'_A bullet, rifle bullet to be exact'_

Baraqiel stand up as he pocketing the bullet, his gaze darted toward the direction where the bullet come from.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yarai POV)<strong>

I kneeled inside public toilet in station, my head felt empty and my legs lost its energy.

I just puked whatever in my stomach out. I put my left hand on my forehead to easy the nausea that hammered my head.

My eyes darted toward my shaking right hand, I can feel my whole body shaking right now. At first I alright, but after its over and the tension goes away my stomach feel very sick and I had resist the urge to puked on the street.

I knew this day will come sooner or later but even with those mental preparation I can't still stay strong after that.

leaned against the wall I weakly sigh, I won't ever forget this day. The day where I got my first kill.

* * *

><p><strong>With Shuri survive would Akeno still enter Rias' peerage? If not who would be Rias' 'Queen'?<strong>

**And Yarai finally got his first kill, What will he do now now that he experience 'Kill'?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Eve of Prelude

**Hello again everyone :D**

**Yarai won't become devil, I don't think he want to be his family especially Irina's enemy...at least willingly.  
><strong>

**Akeno and her family don't know about Yarai at this point and won't until much later, so she will put a hold for that 'repayment'.**

**Yarai' Sacred Gear don't have outer form like Boosted Gear Gauntlet, it was more like Sword Birth who are same manisfestation-Type. So there won't any change on Yarai's appearance, at least not in his initial state dunno about his Balance-Breaker (I put the suggestion within my suggestion box for now).**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I changed the Harem slightly by putting Asia for Yarai, the rest still same...for now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Eve of Prelude<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Yarai POV)<strong>_

"I'm home" I said as I open the door of my house.

The moon already reveal itself, it was around seven at night when I return to my house. I spend a few hours at cafe until I think my face color regaining its original color.

'_Can't let Kaa-san seeing me like that'_

"Welcome Home" I heard mom's voice from kitchen, I sit on corridor while taking off my shoes.

"nya..." A small voice made me turn my head

I saw a small white cat, one of our pet. Our house have two pets, one is the former puppy who turn into a medium sized dog, EX. EX have white fur and brown around his upper body, head, and tail.

EX are a hound breeds, beagle. He might be one of smallest hound but he had sense of smell on par with german shepherd, I heard from mom that she got EX from her Exorcist colleague as congratulation gift for her pregnancy.

And another one is this guy...or girl.

I rubbed her head which made her purred. "I'm home, Sayuki".

I named her that because she had a very soft snow white fur. I found her lying in the rain unconscious and take her home.

She very distrustful at first, distrustful enough to suddenly bit me once she woken up. For a kitten she sure had sharp fangs.

* * *

><p><em>She stirred once I finish wipe her clean, her fur soaked all over her body. Good thing I found her before her temperature dropped drastically or it would be dangerous.<em>

_She hissed harshly and tried to run by jumped to the window the moment she waking up, she would succedd if i not grab her collar in time. I can't let her out in the rain even more with her injured state._

_She thrashing around to make me let her go, but Its not enough._

_I grab her by my left hand from behind before I released my right hand' grip on her collar, I purposely let my index finger in front of her mouth and just I suspected she bit it almost immediately._

_Though I narrowed my eyes slightly as I don't expected her fangs is this sharp, since she small enough to fit in my hand I thought her fangs still isn't grow._

_I let her continue bit my index as I stroke her head with my thumb carefully not to startle her even further._

_After a while she isn't thrashing as wild as she was before, maybe because fatigue or hunger or she just started to give up I don't know._

_I bandaged her slightly wounded body, I already get used bandaging myself so its not much trouble except when the cat thrashing when the wound sting._

'_I hope I do this right' I don't know if there's any difference between bandaging human and cat after all, for time being I just do what I can._

_Once I done, I place a small plate of milk in front of her while still holding her in case she tried to run. The cat refused to drink it, she turn her face away._

'_She sure got pride, but...' I thought impressed, normally a starved cat would definitely jumped on the chance for free milk._

'_...How long she can last?' I thought amused seeing the white cat stealing a glance at milk, once in a while before the interval become shorter and shorter._

_Only sound of rain outside can be heard from the room, I continously stroke the cat's head while I reading a book about Marksmanship instruction in my right hand._

_My eyes darted from book to the cat when I heard a sipping sound, true enough she started to drink the milk with sedate manners. First I time I saw a cat with manner._

_When the rain stop, there's not even a drop of milk left in the plate._

_I closed my book and let go of the cat from my hand, without wasting the time she leaped toward the window though she didn't immediately leave but instead she stopped at the window while turn her head to face me._

_I just noticed that the cat's eyes are different from normal, she staring at me with her unusual reddish-brown eye for a while before jumped out from window._

_After that I often saw her near my neighborhood, even though still hesitant about approaching me she staring at with some expectation which I don't know what._

_It was something that just pop up in my head, I took a small plate and a bottle of milk before I jog in the morning._

_Then on my way I saw a familiar white cat basking in sun, her ears twitched and look at me when I pour the milk to the plate._

_I place a plate of milk on the ground, she looked at the milk with want but hesitated when saw me._

_Before she decided to turn away because of me I continue my jog while leaving the milk behind. When I on my way home I saw the previous plate of milk is empty._

_Ever since then, I took on self-duty to feed her milk everyday on my morning jog. That happens for months until one day on my way back home from jog I saw there's something other than empty plate._

_The cat is there, almost like waiting for me._

_I walked toward her as relaxed as possible, If I approach with caution I afraid she would also became wary again. Cat are pretty sensitive after all._

_The cat still not move away even after she within my arm reach as I crouch, I slowly extend my hand toward her._

_Just about a few centimeters from her head I stopped my hand seeing her body twitched but she didn't run just close her eyes tightly._

_I already know that this cat isn't ordinary cat but to think it it goes this far._

_I put my hand on top her small head, it was soft. The softest from any other cat or another animal in that matter._

"_~Nyaa~" She purred when I rub her head. I saw her eyes opened and looked at me brightly._

"_Want to come home with me?"_

"_NYAA!~"_

* * *

><p>That's how she live here from that moment.<p>

Different from what people said 'Fight like Cat and Dog', EX and Sayuki pretty much indifferent toward each other, admitting each other presence.

"Sorry to come home late" I said as I stand up and walk with she following me.

I stopped by the living room when I feel something snuggling to my foot. It was EX, our loyal dog.

"Yo, EX, did you be a good boy while I'm gone?". I stroke his head with a smile.

"WOOF!" He answered my question with enthusiastic bark.

"You sure come home late, did something happen?" I heard mom's voice and turned my eyes toward her who in middle of washing dishes.

"Don't worry, there's no problem" I lied, I can't just say 'I just killed two fallen angels' can I?

"If you say so..." Mom said with a bit worry laced her tone "Did you already eat dinner?"

After I empty my stomach, I at least ate simple stall food. To tell you the truth it still a bit hard to eat after this whole 'killing' thing.

"I already ate on my way back" I said "I just go to sleep early tonight, my body tired from training" Mom already know about my training because I tell her myself though not everything, I just said it was 'Survival Training' Which isn't exactly a lie.

"Take a shower first" Mom said "Yes, I do that".

Mom said before that if you go to sleep with tired body without taking a shower first, the tiredness won't gone completely after you wake up.

After I put my 'Guitar' in my room, immediately I go to bathroom. After taking off my clothes and put it in washing machine I took a warm shower while thinking about today's event.

I able to kill two fallen angels only because they're too carried away and didn't bother to put any defensive spell. Rifle bullets, no matter how strong it is it still doesn't stand a chance against supernatural barrier.

It was really stroke of luck that reinforcement came, when he put defensive barrier I seriously racking my brain. If it was devils or Yokai I can use 'that' to them.

Silver Bullet.

In my previous world, it was a fictional object that used to kill werewolf but in this world it exist and considered as one of holy item on par with silver cross or holy water.

Fallen angel are the being of light and even they're fallen they still had that trait, so holy object won't work on them.

Therefore Devil and Yokai are easier to dealt with because if there's only some of holy objects, object that can harm light being almost non-existent.

Angels and Fallen angels can penetrate devil's demonic barrier but at same time their defensive spell can be warded out by devils.

The difference is Human who believe in God created many holy object while magician and witch only created spell or potion. Something that I can't made into bulle.

'_*Sigh*, If only I can find cursed metals'_

I got out from bathroom and immediately throw myself on bed after I finish changing, sleepness almost instantly hit me.

* * *

><p><em>I standing in pure white room, I look around only to see nothingness.<em>

"_This place is...?"_

_Then suddenly the place changed into a place I recognized, it was a shrine. The shrine itself looks peaceful, I can even feel gentle breeze along with the sound of leaves._

_I close my eyes and inhale deeply, seeking for fresh air. It was so relaxing...until I feel something's wrong._

_I open my eyes and saw the once the sturdy shrine burned,through gaps in the dust cloud I can see the scenes of hell._

_In front of burning building, a daughter hugging her unmoving mother in desperation. She cried and shouting again and again, but her mother stayed silent with blood flowing mercilessly from her fist-sized hole on her left chest._

_Ignoring the her own wounds, the daughter sobs, screams, and cries for help "Save her..."._

_I tried to move my body but my legs can't move, almost like there's invisible nails on my feet._

_From behind me I heard laughters, I turn my head slowly as because there's a force tried to hold me back._

_My eyes widened once I saw the ones who supposed to be dead and should staying like that alive, I know the best that face because I the one who kills two of them._

_Then the three of them created spears of light simultaneously from their hands._

_They throw the spears sharply in my direction where I can't move, in slow motion I saw a spear right in front of my face._

_Then everything goes dark._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(? POV)<strong>_

'_Strange person'_

That was my first impression on him, and I still think that way.

I stroke his sleeping face gently, usually he's the one who rub my head but on the night it's my turn to pay him back.

I can feel the state of his distraught emotion isn't normal the moment he step in despite how well he mask it.

He always had smell of gunpowder with him, that alone is unusual for a child like him. I admit I was distrustful toward strangers, even more a stranger with gunpowder smell like him.

Because a mistake of one of my race, I and my parent was hunted. My parent was murdered, and I can only watching from closet they hide me in.

Soon after that I was taken in by father's friend, they are a pair of husband and wife without child.

I once again feel like I had family again...until it all crashed down.

One night, I accidently hear they talking each other. If only they didn't said my name then I wouldn't stop and eavesdrop.

It was a cruel conversation for me, they intending to sell me out because of how rare my species right now.

I'm a Nekoshou, a race that superior than Nekomata.

Ever since Nekomata and Nekoshou get hunted, only a few survived including me.

Since our numbers greatly reduced, we became sort of trophy for collectors. For me who are a Nekoshou, I worth far higher than Nekomata in their eyes.

I can endure to be view as trophy by them but when the people I saw as family also think of me like some sort of object, I crushed.

At that same night I leave the house quietly, I wandered without destination. I never turn into my human-form ever since...Until I meets him.

I hide my true race from him and his mother, as much as I want to trust him fully, I can't in fear of being betrayed again.

I hope the day where I get my courage to tell him come.

"...ugh!"

I was a bit startled when he grunted in sleep, then I notice he sweating a lot.

"Is it bad dream?" I reach for a cloth,

Just when I was about to wipe his forehead, he open his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yarai POV)<strong>

My eyes snapped open, I can feel I sweating as my body heat rises. I wipe my face with my hand while gently massaging my eyes.

'_I feel like I saw someone a moment ago'_

I swore I vaguely saw someone but when I look around I saw no one.

'_Maybe just my imagination'_

I sigh as I remember my dream just now, it was feels so real.

Maybe I not as calm as I thought for having those dream, I think I might get better if I talked it with someone, but who?

Mom? Her health just started to get better, I don't want she worry about me and sick again.

Ise? He might believe me if I add some breast. Damn that old man by corrupting him.

But as I thought I better not to dragged him into supernatural world, I think he pretty content spending his life fantasying about breast.

Suddenly my eyes drawed toward a rustle, the white cloth just moving. I don't remember put this cloth here on my bed.

I pick it up and it reveal a white cat under it.

"Sayuki?" I muttered which she meowed.

'_...Maybe...?'_

I lay myself again then after that I pick the small cat and place it on my chest. She thrashing a bit but when I stroke her head and her chin she calm down.

"Sayuki, you know what..."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally next chapter will be time skip to the beginning of canon, Yarai would stop being a semi-emo and will be more outgoing.<strong>

**OC BIO after time skip :**

**Name: Shidou Yarai**

**Race: Human**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Family: Shidou Akira (Father/Alive), Shidou Misako (Mother/Alive), Shidou Irina(Sister/Alive)**

**Appearance: Yarai had almost identical face with Irina when they're small, identical enough to pass as Irina's twin brother without raising suspicions. He has dark brown hair spiking downwards in all direction and a set of sharp of violet eyes.**

**Like: His family, guns, training, japanese sweets, music**

**Dislike: Hot foods/drinks.**

**Personality: He is displayed as carefree even somewhat foolish, he also take enjoyment annoying people he close with. Despite being arrogant and rude he knows when to back down, also unexpectedly smart thanks to his previous life. He didn't discriminate toward any race, but he won't hesitant to pull trigger if they ended up as his target. He is loyal to his family and didn't mind to use dirty tricks to protect them.**

**Ability: **

**Agility: As a child Yarai already trained his body in stamina and high-speed moves, allowing him to gain natural fast speed with superior stamina.**

**Flexibility: Doing independent training in wilderness ever since young, he already get used to use terrain to his advantage and allowing him to execute complex moves.**

**Expert Marksmanship: Focusing on accuration as his primary objective from when he young made him never miss his target anymore, also gifted with 20/20 eyesight which is five times better than normal human only add another plus for him. Yarai able to accurately shoot down bullet from other guns and make a number of bullets hit at exactly same time, He also able to effectively hit his target by using ricochet bullets. He is also ambidextrous (Can use both hands effectively).**

**Sacred Gear:**

**L'arc-en-ciel: A Sacred Gear that allowing him to manifest 'Seven Sins' into physical object, each 'sin' has different effects. (Not awaken yet)**

**Tools:Pistol (Hades), sniper rifles, senbons, eye drops.  
><strong>

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning

**Hello again :D as usual thank for the reviews XD.**

**Le fay, Ravel, and Rossweiss most likely enter Yarai's harem, as for gabriel I'm not sure yet, gonna read her profile and see how things go.**

**Thanks for ariboku34 for suggestion, I already planned how Eve make an appearance later. If Eve become Yarai's familiar, what should I made her? A shapeshifter or just original, a humanoid nanomachine?**

**Sayuki isn't OC, she character from a game (Visual novel). You can see her profile at the end of this chapter. And yes, she is in harem as I stated in chapter 2.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The beginning<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Yarai POV)<strong>

"...dou-san"

I vaguely heard someone called my name.

I hope they stop, I try to get some sleeps here. Didn't they know I spent all nighter by watching Anime?

...Of course they didn't, I would be worried if they did.

I slightly raise my face from the desk and half-heartly open my right eye.

The next thing I saw is an irritated teacher and amused classmates. "Solve this problem"

He said while point at certain blank spot on blackboard, Normally I would be comment of his semi-bald head which shining under the sun like parabola.

"If you wrong..."

"X(-2)" I answered then slumped my head again on the table before he can confirm my answer.

"C, correct" I heard he bedgrudgingly accept and continue his lecture while I go back to sleep until lunch break.

* * *

><p>"aah...I love this school" I currently lying myself under a shade of tree. The grass are soft, the breeze also perfect.<p>

And most of all the scenery are easy for eyes.

"Nee, did you that movie last night?"

"Want to go to karaoke on the way home?"

"Are you serious? That's really funny"

Girls, girls, and more girls. For me who taste all-boys school's life this situation is heaven.

Kuou Academy, it was all-girl's school until a couple of years ago turned into co-Ed school. Therefore most of 3rd year are female.

The ratio between girls and boys are 8/2 for 3rd year students and for 2nd year are 7/3. I'm a 2nd year student by the way.

As it was formerly all-girls school, naturally girls have much stronger authority than boys. The student council also a girl along with majority its members.

To be frank, I choose this school because of the girls. I don't want repeat my previous highschool life, I want to study in a classroom filled with girls' fragrance instead of guys' sweat thank you very much.

Mom told me to reconsider because as we know Kuou Academy are devil's territory, and they're not a very big fan of Exorcist or anything related to it.

But my resolve are as firm as coral, my dream is at stake after all.

What my dream you ask?, Building a harem,duh. I even shared man to man promise with Ise who have same dream that we will life every man's dream someday.

This world's supernatural side allowing polygamy after all, when I heard that I almost hyperventilating.

Talk about culture shock.

Moving on, to reassure mom I would be alright I made a bet with her.

If I can spend one year at Kuou without being found out I can stay there until graduate, if not then I will listen to her.

The result? Me being able to relax here should be answered the question.

I already mastered how to hide my true strength, I got Nekoshou who had very sharp sensor living with me for god' sake.

Everyday I try to hide from her until suppressing my presence become natural for me.

I fairly popular if I say so myself, though not as popular as Kiba Yuuto who nicknamed as 'Prince Charming' from girls and 'Enemy of Men' from boys but still popular nonetheless if those love letter say something.

Though I reject all of them.

I love girls but that doesn't mean I would always say yes for them. I like having girls as friend but I would only consider them in my harem if I found them attractive, and I'm not just talking in appearance department.

As of now, the girls in my target list are...zero.

Not that there's no attractive girl here, in face there's so many of them but I don't feel attracted to them for some reason.

The ones I found myself interested are all devils, therefore I didn't make any advance to any of them.

Why you ask? Is it because I'm human and they devil? If you forgot, I have a sister in England who learning to be an Exorcist. Exorcists and Devils, you get my point.

"How peaceful" I looked at the leaves above me that fluttered by the wind, I think I just take a nap.

"YARAI-SAAAN!" Just as I closed my eyes I heard familiar's voice, I open my left eye.

He is Hyoudou Issei, I just called him Ise. One word to describe him he is a pervert, a big one at that.

I already known him even before Irina goes to England, we often playing by three when we kids. We are what you called 'Childhood friend'.

"Yarai-san, you remember Yuuma-chan right?" Ise asked with expression that unusual for him, desperation.

"What are you talking about?" I twitched my eyebrow, acting confused.

He looks deflated by my question. "Oh, never mind. Bye" He walk away dejectedly.

'_Sorry Ise' _I apologize mentally.

Of course I remember about Amano Yuuma or whatever her true name, a fallen angel who become Ise's 'girlfriend'.

I can tell she up to no good the first time I laid my eyes on her when Ise introduced her to me, I who already mastered poker face able to see through her mask easily.

From what I saw, she most definitely after Ise's sacred gear.

I don't know if she realize about Ise who had dragon reside within him or just act the moment she noticed Ise have a sacred gear.

I knew Ise have a sacred gear but I only knew about the dragon just around six month ago when I taking a walk with Sayuki in her cat form.

On the way I meet Ise who on his way home from buying another porn magazine, I can tell just by the big grin on his face while he holding a wrapped book like it was some sort of treasure.

We talking briefly, once we parted way Sayuki told me that Ise has aura of dragon even though its faint.

This is why I let Ise get killed by his 'girlfriend' last night.

By having a dragon inside him, he won't able to live like a normal human.

I noticed that Toujou Koneko, a Nekoshou who most likely Rias Gremory's servant often following him around secretly.

Gremory considered as one of most kind toward their servants, I conclude that true by looking at her servants who able to live without pressure.

Therefore I thought I can leave Ise in her hands.

As for the fallen angel, as much as I wanted nothing more than fill her bullet hole I won't. She is someone who need to be ended by Ise's own hands if he wanted a closure.

* * *

><p>Once the school is over, I gathered my things and put it in my bag.<p>

At the gate, I saw Ise along with his pervert buddies Matsuda and Motohama walking together.

I smiled when I saw Ise didn't so depressed anymore, those two must be invite Ise to watching some porns video or something along the line.

I turn my body and walked in different direction from them.

I walk at leisure pace toward my home, talk about my home I'm sure she already waiting.

True enought, I saw a girl around my age waiting in front of my house like usual.

She has shoulder-length white hair with black ribbon tied behind her head and a pair of reddish brown eyes, also she wears a yellow pendant that shaped like cat's paw. Her attire consist a white shirt, short purple pants, black stockings, and brown boots.

She is Shidou Sayuki, a nekoshou who reside within my house. As a matter in fact, I know the truth about her only when 'that' happen one year ago which I won't I save the story for later.

"Okaeri (welcome home), Yarai"

"Tadaima (I'm Home), Sayuki".

This our routine ritual, once she's done with her own school she always waiting in front of house gate.

She goes into different school, an all-girls school much to our dismay.

She can't go into Kuou Academy with me because her presence would be found out right away by the devils thanks to her fairly large chakra reserve, and she prefer remain hidden for now.

The only school that close with our home are the all-girl school which impossible for me to enter without cross-dressed which Sayuki seriously consider.

Adamantly refusal is my answer, indeed it's nice to surrounded by the girls all the time but even so I had no intention to become a Trap soon nor much later.

After the usual greeting we enter house together.

"Ara ara, as usual, you two are close" Mom said in teasing tone when we passed by living room.

"Obviously, who won't attracted to someone as awesome as me" I said with joking manner.

Even without looking I can tell Sayuki sighed by me and mom usual antics.

"Tadaima, Misako-san"

When Sayuki said that, mom said with sulking tone.

"How many times I told you to call me Okaa-san?".

Indeed, I wonder how many times. Mom said its fine to call her 'mother' but Sayuki always refuse politely.

"You would call me 'Okaa-san' sooner or later anyway, so why not start now?" Mom said, made Sayuki look at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You two dating right?" Mom said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"W,Wha...?!"

I snickered silently seeing the usual 'Kuudere' thrown off like this, she took a step back while her face heating up.

Looks like from Mom's perpective we two are lovers, not that I mind the idea or rather it sound nice.

"Am I wrong?" Mom tilt her head.

"OF COURSE!, Yarai you also say something!" She turned the conversation toward me, bad move Sayuki-chan.

"Where do you want to spend our honeymoon?" I said with fake serious face

"W,WH...?!"

"I recommend somewhere with fresh air and has pleasant scenery"

"As expected from Kaa-san, that's a great idea"

"Who do you think I am? I got experience young man".

Mom and I smiling ear to ear while talking.

"I...I going to take a bath!" Sayuki said as she ran away.

"Looks like we teased her too much" Mom said while stifling giggle.

"That just show how much fun her reaction is". I said looking at her previous direction.

"Ittekimasu (I'm going) " Next morning, I walked out from my house in my School uniform as usual.

When I passed my house's front yard I see Sayuki crouched on the ground surrounded by lots of cats.

Sayuki loves cats, maybe because she a Nekoshou the cats also love her. She often seen playing with cats in area like she is now.

One small white cat nested on her right shoulder comfortably as Sayuki pet her with her right hand while her another hand stroke a balck cat's chin who happily licked her finger. She always had gentle expression when she playing with the cats.

"Sayuki, I'm off to school" I said and she nodded her head toward my direction as she said simple "Itterashai (Go and come back)"

* * *

><p>When I saw the school's gate ,I noticed people looking at the same direction with disbelieving look.<p>

It can't be helped though because something bizarre happen at the school's gate, if I don't know the circumstances I also would be shocked.

Ise walking to school together with one of 'Kuou Great Onee-sama' Rias Gremory while carrying her bag like her servant he is.

"Why is someone like him..."

"Why is someone vulgar like him next to Rias Onee-sama..."

Both boys and girls in every direction directed their murderous aura toward Ise shrinking by pressure before he smiling lecherously.

"This must be a dream, yes a very bad dream..." said one girl in denial before she fainted in shock.

Once Ise and Rias-senpai enter the school and part way, Matsuda and Motohama immediately appear and give Ise twin punch which leave mark on Ise's face.

I chuckled when Ise instead of fight back he taunt them with a face 'I know something you don't', good job Ise.

Then for whatever reason those three involve in some rock-paper-scissor game, I shake my head amused by their antic as I leave them alone.

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd person POV)<strong>

"Is that the boy?"

Risa looked at the owner of voice who leaned against pillar while crossing her arms.

She is her childhood/bestfriend, Sona Sitri or by her alias Sona Shitori.

"Yes" Rias looked at her new servant fondly from above "It feel like I just had an idiot little brother".

Rias then leave while Sona still in her previous place.

Sona looked at Ise for a while with calculating look before her eyes darted toward dark brown haired boy who walking with his back facing her, her eyes narrowed throught her glasses.

Once the boy out of her sight, she silently walk away to her class.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yarai POV)<strong>

Lunch break, I leisurely ate my lunch on the school's rooftop. While it's nice eating under a tree, I also like high place. It's nice to 'look down' (in both meaning) on people sometimes.

My lunch consist a couple of breads and a bottle of milk which I purchased in cafetaria, I can always get breads I want without difficulity and involve in cafetaria 'warzone'.

From the side of my eye, I noticed Ise walking together with Kiba toward the back of school where ORC (Occult Research Club) located.

Looks like Ise finally will meets his master.

'_So even that Ise finally step inside this world's another side' _I swallow the last of my bread before I stand up.

I would love to burn the trash in my hand with small fire magic just for 'cool pose' sake if I didn't notice something watching me.

So I just crushed them into a ball and throw it into trash can without letting them know I noticed them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ise POV)<strong>

Once Rias-buchou finished her explaination, wings sprout from her back and everyone around me.

They different from fallen angel's black wings, their wings shaped like bat wings.

PA!

Suddenly I feel some kind of sensation on my back.

Looking over my shoulder, I see the same black wings sticking from my back.

...Are you serious? So I'm devil now? Not a Human anymore?

CLAP!

I snap out from my musing when Rias-senpai clap her hands.

"Now that the explaination over, Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto"

Kiba smiles at me after Rias-senpai calls his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto, as you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a devil too, nice too meet you".

"...First year. ...Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaitance. ...I'm a devil too".

Toujou Koneko-chan bows her head with emotionless face.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm a third year. I'm also the vice-president of this ORC. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a turned into devil just recently. Ufufu".

Himejima-senpai bows her head very politely.

Lastly, Rias-senpai waves her crimson hair and says it very directly.

"And I'm their master as well as being a devil from the house of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise".

Looks like I'm in really an unthinkable situation.

"By the way, You might be able to start a life where you can become popular with girls you know?"

My thought stopped by those words.

"How!?"

Words started came out from my mouth before I triedd to think about it. Even thought this might be work of demonic-power senpai cast on me, my perverted guts overshadowed those thought.

"Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is."

"So, I'm servant after all."

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils— those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Ise, even though you haven't realised it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."

"So Devils were always nearby then!?"

"Yes. Though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic-circle that we give out. There are people like you, Ise, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers."

So the reason I able to summon senpai because I had a strong greeds?!, though I can't deny it since it's true.

From what I heard, it must be difficult things, but none of that matters now.

The important thing is that there is also a chance for me as well!

"T,Then! That means I can also get a peerage depending how i do things!?".

"Yes, it's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and efforts to archieve it though".

"Uoooooooooooooooooooooh!"

I shout inside the clubroom with a joy, I feel manly tears streaming from my eyes.

"Are you serious!? Me!? I'm able to make my own harem!? I, I can have sex with them as well, right!?"

"Yes, I think it's fine if it's woth your servants".

It takes everything for me not to faint on the spot.

Impossible. Something like that is actually possible!?

In the real world and also as a human, it's really hard to build your own harem.

There's no way you can gather _herds of girls_ if you are just an ordinary human.

That's because the situation I am currently in is bad.

I don't even have a single girlfriend. Well, I did, but I was killed by my ex-girlfriend.

It's different now! Now I can…!

"Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Being a Devil rocks! Hell yeah! I can't calm myself any more! I can probably throw away my porn magazines that I am secretly hiding..."

I stopped what I was about to say, and then started thinking about the decision I'm about to make.

"No. Not the porno magazines. Not that. I can't throw that away. That's my treasure. I could still use that until my mum finds out about it! This and that is a different issue. Yeah. It's a different issue!"

"Fufu. This boy really is funny."

Rias-senpai is laughing as if she finds me really amusing.

"Ara ara. It's just like you said Buchou. He does make me feel like, "I think I have a very idiotic brother now. Ufufu"

Even Himejima-senpai is laughing while saying "Ufufu".

Ahaha, she is kind of saying bad things about me.

"Anyway, Ise. You are all right with being my servant, right? If you have potential, then you will eventually stand out. And then, you might be able to receive a peerage."

"Yes, Rias-senpai!"

"Wrong. You will have to call me 'Buchou'."

"Buchou? Can't I call you _Onee-sama_?"

I got carried away and ask her.

I always wanted a "Onee-sama". It's not even a yuri situation, but all of the guys have a desire to call an older beauty a "Onee-sama".

Rias-senpai thought about it seriously for a while, and then shook her head.

"Hmm. That also sounds wonderful, but since I operate mainly in the school, being called _Buchou_ has a better ring to it. This is Occult Research Club after all, and everyone here also calls me that."

"Okay! Then, Buchou! Teach me how to be a _Devil_!"

At my words, Buchou puts on a devilish smile. It seems like she is truly happy.

"Fufufu, good reply. Good boy, Ise. Okay, I will change you into a man."

Buchou starts to touch my chin with her fingers.

O-Onee-sama! It's my Onee-sama!

I will awaken as a Devil while serving under her from now on! No, I will rise up!

This should be fine!

After all, I can't revert back to being a human any more right? Then, I will just have to walk straight ahead!

I've already accepted the situation I am in.

It might sound stupid, but its fine I guess. I have already convinced myself.

It's more like my perverted guts are functioning to the MAX! It's also because my tension is high too.

I'm relieved that I'm a guy who works for his ambition towards sex!

Rather than thinking about the new world I stepped my foot in, I will just enjoy my current life.

"I'm going to become a Harem-King!"

'_Yarai-san, I finally can see the bright light on my path' _I grasped my fist while looking at ceiling, as tears poured like a dam.

"I suppose...I needs to to keep me being a devil as a secret, right?"

"Of course, we can't tell our identity to normal humans"

"Not even a single one?"

"Not even I single one". Buchou said with finality.

"I see..."

"Ise, I understand that you want at least tell your parent..."

"Umm, no. I had no intention to tell my parent about this"

I wave my hands to deny it.

Buchou raised her eyebrow "Then who?"

"Its Yarai...Shidou Yarai-san, my childhood friend and the person that shared same dream with me".

Then I remembered something from my past, at that time I pass it as a dream but now that I think about it again. Supernatural exist so...

"Buchou, Is it possible for human to defeat devil?"

Everyone in the clubroom looked at me suddenly.

"Ah no! I don't mean it as insult. It's just..."

"Just...what? You can tell me, Ise"

"I think...I already meets a devil before"

"What?!"

Everyone tensed at my words.

"Tell me more about it!"

Rias-buchou demanded, Its not something I want to hide so I just tell them what I saw.

"It was when I still a 1st year middle school student, I always walk back home together with Yarai-san until we parted way. One day I locked in gymnasium until night because I take a nap there, and sensei didn't notice I was there."

That was embarrasing, I can hear Himejima-senpai giggled.

"I only able to get out when Yarai-san open the door, he said my Kaa-san told him that I still not come back. I don't know how he found out my location because he says it's a secret and won't tell me. And on our way home, it happened...".

"What happened?"

"Suddenly a huge beast-like creature fall from sky in front of us as it looking at us hungrily".

Rias-buchou put a thinking pose, I don't know what's she thinking about but she has a very serious expression.

"What happened after that?"

"That was all I remember, next thing I notice I on my bed. Kaa-san tell me that Yarai-san carried me home and said I passed out because of hunger"

"I always thought it was a dream but now..."

I rub my head in confusion.

"I understand Ise, I will look about this case. But tell me Ise, what is...Shidou Yarai was it? Is there something different about him on the next morning?"

I shook my head.

"No, he asked me if I was alright like a normal person would. Never mentioned about the creature"

"I see, anyway Ise. Left this matter to me, you just concentrate on your job".

"Hai! Buchou!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Yarai POV)<strong>

On my way home, I passed shopping district to buy new supply of milk that Sayuki loved.

Then I saw Ise called out to people and handing them a leaflet. Looks like he already started his first job.

"Yo, Ise. When did you get a part-time job?"

I called out to him while waving my hand. He looked at me, I can tell he nervous when he saw me. Not that I blame him, it must be nerve-wracking meets your friend when you recently turned in to devil.

"Y, Yarai-san, what are you doing here?"

I show him the plastic bag contains milks.

"Just buying the usual Sayuki's weekly milks supply".

Ise never seen Sayuki's human form of course, when sometimes he visit my house, Sayuki would stay at cat form until he leave.

"Oh I see, I still wondering why she always ignoring me". Ise said as he slumped his shoulder depressingly.

I laughed as I grip his shoulder encouragingly.

"What's that by the way?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"O, oh this..." He slightly trailed off. Seeing it's enough to tease him, I decided to back down.

"Oh, look at the time" I open my cellphone to check the time "I needs to go home now, bye"

"Ah yeah, bye".

I leave Ise to continue his job again.

I walk in leisure pace until I stop when I feel something.

I close my eyes, sharping my other senses. I faintly sense a devil's aura, and as I walk in my house direction the aura become stronger.

But it's not from my house, instead it was directed from an abandonen factory not far from my house.

Its not unusual for devil to walk near my house, I leave them alone because they didn'y poses any threat, I don't think they even know my house. So its just their usual patrol.

But this devil has murderous aura mixed in his presence.

"Looks like Sayuki needs to wait for a while for her milk".

I changed my direction toward the devil's location by leap from roof to roof.

I put my hand inside my uniform and pulled Hades that chained with seal, I remove the chain as I ran.

I can't let something that dangerous near my home.

"Whoever you are, you sure have a bad luck by choosing place near my family".

* * *

><p><strong>If you read the Light Novel, then you should be noticed there's part from LN I put here. I write this while reading the LN after all, so I get the events right since it's been a while I read DxD volume 1.<strong>

**This is Sayuki's brief profile:**

**Name: Shidou Sayuki (Kurobane Sayuki)**

**From: Fortissimo series (Visual Novel)**

**Background: When she is very young, her family murdered in front of her eyes on 'Nekomata's hunt' after Kuroka killed her own master and made every cat yokai het hunted. She had very big resentment toward Kuroka who in a way become the reason her parent got killed, that was the only reason that pushed her to survive even after betrayed by his another '**_**family'. **_**She spend three years life on street until she meet Yarai.**

**Image: look at my profile  
><strong>

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Meetings

**Hello all XD meet again!**

**I decided Asia for Yarai, sorry for anyone who want her with Issei. I have my reason for doing this, though it would in very, very later chapter.**

**Don't worry about Issei get too few girls, I add three for him and might be more as the story progress.**

**I put Yarai's balance breaker idea in suggestion box, thanks for the suggestion.**

**A little spoiler, Yarai would awoken his scared gears on Excalibur arc. If you know what happen to someone in Excalibur arc you most likely able to tell the trigger.**

**Harem list for now:**

**Yarai: Irina, Sayuki (Character from certain game, I keep from which game she is for now), Koneko, Kuroka, Serafall, Xenovia, Akeno, Ophis, Asia, ravel, Sona, Rossweisse, Le fay, valerie.**

**Issei: Rias, Kiryuu, Isabela, Abe, Katase, Murayama, (fem) gasper.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Unexpected meeting<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd person POV)<strong>

Torneo Rudman are a successful businessman, or so how he appears in public.

In truth he is a crime boss in underworld, he is involved with international scale crimes such as drugs, arms smuggling, slavery, assassinations, and anything along the line.

He also one of humans who know about supernatural world, and obviously he also has a place within supernatural world as a crime boss.

He hire humans, devils, stray devils, fallen angels, and stray exorcist as his subordinate. All in all even in underworld he pretty famous with the good even more with the bad guys.

Torneo Rudman obviously a very vicious person, he can watch children get slaughtered, humans eaten by stray devils, his subordinates tortured someone they don't like beyond limit, with a smile on his face.

Even though he had many subordinates, Torneo never trust them even a bit. He always watching his back around them, and if they got too dangerous, he eliminate them mercilessly. That's the way he live and survive within this dark world.

Not trusting his own subordinates, Torneo spend a very huge fortune to created a living weapon who only listen to his order without question.

Eve.

Eve created by using nanotech technology from hands of numerous talented scientists. Once Eve created, he immediately tested her capability by order her to slaugter her creators.

Even now he can't stop smirking seeing his weapon always following him silently and would kill under his order at moment notice.

Today, Torneo come to Japan for the sake of recruiting a stray devil who sighted in the area, Vizor.

He always recruiting someone by using his own eyes to see how much useful that person is, and how long.

He didn't bring any guard except his usual silent loyal weapon who stand only a few steps behind him.

Vizor agreed to meet him and working under him if Torneo can satisfy her demand, an exorcist. Torneo immediately agreed as he conclude there's some stray exorcist who don't too useful for him anymore.

The location and time of meeting are in abandoned factory at 5 PM.

Torneo arrived at location at 4:45 PM, there still fifteen minutes until the appointment. Without him knowing, other than he and Eve there's two another shadow in the area. One is his one of stray exorcist and another is...

* * *

><p><strong>(Yarai POV)<strong>

I jumped above fence and arrived at the backside of abandoned factory.

"So this is the place, huh?"

I examine the area, it was typical abandoned factory. Broken pipes scattered everywhere, oil smell, and the iron already rusted almost all over the place.

I arrived at the roof by using scattered things as step stones and lastly using wall run then grab a nearby pipe on the wall to perform a flip upside.

"Piece of cake"

I silently walked toward a window on the roof, carefully not to make any sound. I crouched near the window to see inside the factory.

Then I saw one person standing impatiently while tapping his foot, he grumbling something as he glance at his watch.

My eyes then darted toward another person who stand in the shadow, I can tell it's female from the figure.

But once I see her face, I widened my eyes in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd person POV)<strong>

"..."

Eve glanced up when she heard a very slight noise, it was from a window on the roof.

But she didn't see something strange there, just as she about to use Infrared vision, a bird perched on it.

"What's wrong, Eve?'

"...Nothing, just a bird".

Eve said mechanically as she return into stand-by mode.

'_Isn't that Eve?!'_

Yarai move away swiftly from the window, he jump down at the balcony on the right side of building that opposite of sun's position.

While staying in the shadow, Yarai calming himself by taking a long deep breath.

That was definitely Eve from 'Black Cat', Yarai sure of that.

Now that he thought back, the man with her also familiar. Yarai try to remember by searching his memories of 'Black Cat' anime he watch before.

Then he remembere, that man was the asshole who responsible for turning Eve into emotionless weapon at early episodes.

The question is, what should he do now?

At first, he come here because detecting a devil's aura. On the way here, Yarai noticed that the aura is gone.

Only a trace that there's someone in here not too long ago, because he already near it so he decided to check just in case.

If this factory just a temporary base and the devil already gone then he would just leave the devil alone as long as he not come back here anymore.

But now, he witness something he never thought he would. Anime characters who exist in real world.

'_Just what the hell is going on?!'_

Yarai thought in confusion as he massage his temple.

He didn't understand why this happen but he know what to do.

'_I need to confirm it'_

Yarai stand up as he looking at red sky with 'Hades' gripped tightly in his hand.

* * *

><p>Eve who close her eyes Immediately snap her eyes open as she sprout white wings from her back, the feathers shot out like projectile weapon toward the direction she pointed at.<p>

The direction she pointed at are a lump of big boxes, though now it's destroyed and reduced to ruuble.

"EVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Torneo shouted because the noise from the destruction of boxes made him instincly raised his voices.

"...There's someone there"

Eve says in monotone after she stopped shooting, though she still in high-alert mode.

The destroyed boxes create a pretty big dust smoke, and Torneo can saw a silhouetta in the smoke.

"WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

As the dust cleared, a figure of young teen in school uiform emerged from the smoke.

Seeing it was only a student, Torneo calmed down as he isn't a threat for him. Oh how wrong he is.

"What are you doing here" He asked but then nonchalantly waved his hand. He turn back and says "No matter, because you seen something you shouldn't you dead. Eve, kill him!"

Eve, who was near Torneo. Instantly leaped as soon as she heard her order. She move very fast, to the point even devils might not able too see her.

Eve transformed her hand into sharp claw, intending to finish him with one strike.

CLANG!

Torneo who turned his back, look over his shoulder thinking Eve already done the deed.

"It was your bad luck to meet me..."

Imagine his surprise when he still alive, not because he dodge Eve's assault but by block her with a pistol.

Eve who was able to kill even veteran soldiers in single strike, fail to kill a mere highschooler in one-shot?

Even more that made him surprised are the fact that he able to block Eve's claw that made from Nanomachines like her entire body, she should be able to tore a mere gun easily.

Eve herself slightly surprised though she didn't show it.

"...You has scent of blood like me"

"So you can tell, huh?"

The brown-haired teenager says with slight upturned smile.

Eve jumped back a few steps, then she disappear from the view and appears directly above Yarai while her hair transformed into a hammer.

BOOOOM!

When the attack connected, it created a loud shockwave. Torneo thrown back by it and landed on his back.

Eve widened her eyes when she saw her opponent not there, she turned her hand into a shield and less than one second after that three bullets deflected by her hand turned shield.

"*Whistle* You sure has hard skin"

Eve turned her hand into normal and looked at the teenager with neutral expression, she saw him put his gun's edge near his mouth and blow the smoke that came out from it.

"I made from Nanomachines, one of strongest object in the world. Do you think a mere bullet can scratch me?"

She says without hint of smugness, just stating the fact.

"I see, so you really are Humanoid Nanomachine as I thought"

Yarai said after his suspicions confirmed.

"EVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAKING YOUR TIME LIKE THIS?! KILL HIM IN THIS INSTANT!"

Torneo barked with irritation plastered all over his face.

In that instant, Eve short the distance between her and Yarai with a single leap.

She transform her hair into microblades that able to cut throught steel and slash it continously at her opponent who able to dodge it all without much difficulity.

Yarai dodged the blades while step backwards and Eve continously attacking him, not letting him gaining distance considering his weapon are gun so she assume he would be at disadvantage in close combat. But she was wrong.

She only able to graze his clothes slightly without harming his skin.

After a while this exchange finally ended when Yarai backed to the wall, Eve without wasting a chance spread her hair and turned it into two giant blades and.

SLASH!

The blades cut throught the wall, leaving a see throught cross mark on it.

But one again Yarai evade it, he jumped her over acrobaticly and landed behind Eve. No sooner he touch the ground he swung his gun horizontally at Eve who immediately turned back and block it by using her wrist that as hard as steel.

The force of attack make Eve stumble slightly but she immediately hold her ground by putting weight on her legs, but that was a mistake.

The mouth of 'Hades' directly in front of her face.

BANG!

She barely able to avoid a direct damage by turned her face to the left, she actually intended to jumped all the way.

But because she putting weight on her legs, she can't make a jump and instead fall down to the ground.

Then almost instantly she felt something metallic on her forehead, it was a mouth of pistol in her opponent's hand.

If Eve got shot from this point blank range before she can harding her skin she's dead, Nanamachine or not.

Both stared at each other's eyes, Yarai had neutral expression while Eve remain emotionless.

"Why are you obeying that person?"

Yarai ask her

"...Because I created for that purpose"

"Then, what if he die?"

Eve widened her eyes, for the first time she looked lost. All this time she live to obey her master, that's what she ever thought because that's how she created. A loyal weapon without her own will.

"I...don't know, but it doesn't matter. I..."

Eve intend transform her hand into a claw, prepared for counter-attack.

"I think it's matter now"

She stopped her half transformation by his words.

"...What do you mean?"

Yarai stand up and pointed his finger to certain direction.

Eve also stand up and looked at direction he pointed at.

Her eyes widened, there are Torneo who collapsed, drowning in his blood that pouring from his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(3rd person POV Earlier)**_

"What the hell is he?" Torneo thought with irritation,

He able to hold his ground against Eve, his ultimate weapon that he spend lots of money to create it.

The boy hopping backwards while Eve advance, none of her attacks can even graze him.

"Tch, those incompetent fools."

What a talented inventors? What a genius scientists? In the end their creation can't even wound a highschooler.

'Looks like I had to scrap her and make another one that even more powerful from her data, but before that...'

Torneo eyes darted toward Eve who still continue her furious assault at Yarai, Torneo unconsciously licked his lips ominousy as he watching Eve's figure.

Even though she human-made Nanomachine, she has a body almost identical to that 14 years old human girl.

'...I had to 'taste' her'

Torneo almost drolled just by imagining himself above that petite body, Torneo love taking sick pleasurement by rape, especially raping female in front of her boyfriend, husband, father, or grandfather who can only had despair looks on their faces for their powerlessness.

He already rape countless people before and take enjoyment in it, but his favorite are underage girls. The only reason he didn't touch Eve because he don't know if it can be a problem to her combat capability, he didn't asked about it before he killed the scientists after all.

"Just imagine, what kind pleasure her body can give me?"

He would continue his imagination if he didn't feel something pressed at the back of his head, something cold.

Clak!

Sound of safety lock released.

"I didn't hesitate to kill good guys, but I take enjoyment 'erase' a scum like you".

A voice from behind Torneo, it was a cold voice, not like ice but steel. An unwavering steel.

Torneo reached into his suit while turn back.

"AARG!"

A pistol that he hide fell from his grip, a needle sticking into his wrist. Torneo crouched in pain, he stare at his wrist with blood seeping from the edge of needle that embedded within him.

'WHO'S DARE TO DO THIS TO ME'

Torneo looked up in rage.

But his rage died down on his throat, replaced by fear instead as a pair of overwhelming eyes gaze at him, the fact that gaze look down on him only made him even more terrified.

An unique ornate revolver in his hand, aimed at Torneo head.

"Wait, aren't you...?"

It was the teenager, a teenager that should be still fighting Eve.

Torneo turned his head and wide eyed, Eve still battling that teenager so why did he's here?

"You said..." Torneo turn his head toward the voice immediately. "Meeting you is my bad lucks"

"Wait, wait, wait, Let us talk calmly!"

Torneo frantically waved his left hand because his right hand paralyzed. He try to negotiate with his soon-to-be killer.

"Actually, it was the opposite..."

But his words didn't even enter Yarai's ears as he continue talking like a death god who about to give a verdict.

"I know, let's work together. With your skill, we can take the world together."

Torneo said desperately as pull himself backward, but because he didn't had strength or initiative right now because of the sheer terror, he can only move while still sitting on the ground.

"...Because..."

Yarai's steel voice resounding in Torneo mind, an image of grimm reaper raise his scythe overlaped with Yarai's who move his hand to aim at Torneo's forehead.

"WAIT! I CAN GIVE YOU MONEY, FAME, WOMEN, WHATEVER YOU W...!"

"...I'm your misfortune".

BANG!

The reaper swung his scythe without mercy_._

* * *

><p><strong>(Yarai POV)<strong>

Eve stared at the direction where Torneo fell with a lost expression.

There's mixed emotions in her face or he just don't know what kind of expression she had to show at times like this.

Eve created to follow Torneo's order and that's how she live from then.

Now that Corneo's dead, she lost her purpose.

I looked at Corneo's corpse, he was my target from the beginning.

The plan is simple, while I distract Eve my clone can take care of him. Though I had to make sure Eve focus solely on me or she will realize Torneo is in danger and go to protect him dutifully.

"...Ugh!"

I turned at Eve who holding her head in pain.

"Eve! What's wrong?"

I try to touch her shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Suddenly her body sparked with white light, creating a big shockwave that make me and everything around her thrown back by the sheer force.

I managed to land safely after being thrown back several meters, I looked at the scene that I think I saw it before.

"well shit..."

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd person POV)<strong>

**(**_**With ORC members)**_

"What's that?!"

Rias who about to drink her tea, dropped the cup as she stand up and look toward window.

"This pressure...is unordinary"

Kiba wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"...it's not human...or devil...never sensed...this before but...it's uncomfortable"

Koneko who can sensed better that anyone hug herself shakingly. Everyone shocked at Koneko's statement, something like that inside devil's territory unannounced?

Rias looked at Koneko for a while then everyone, including newly recruited Ise who just came back from his grunt job.

"We're investigating it, Koneko if you..."

"...I go"

Koneko said as she stand up even though she forcing herself slightly.

"...Alright, but obey my command and don't be reckless" Koneko nodded "And that goes for all of you!"

"HAI BUCHOU!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(With Students Council)<strong>_

"KAICHOU!"

Shinra Tsubaki slam the door open, it was something she would never do unless it's emergency. And that happens now.

"I know" Sona says calmly as she stand up.

"Everyone except Momo will go at the location with me"

The said student who ordered to stay can't hide her displeasure.

"But Kaichou..."

"Momo, if we didn't come back within two hours, call Sirzechs-sama or...Onee-sama" Sona said the last part a bit forcibly, she didn't want to tell Serafall if possible.

Because she facing an unknown here, she needs some sort of back up plan. She just hope the situation won't go downhill.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Shidou's residence)<strong>_

Sayuki waiting at the front gate with frown, the person she's waiting not come yet. He should be come home by now.

Did he involve himself in trouble again? That's possible considering what happens all the time with his behaviors. It's not unusual he act like he try to pick a fight with people, it was just his nature.

At that moment...

Sayuki sharply looked at certain direction, she felt a huge pressure, huge enough to make her goosebumps.

"Don't tell me, he..."

She thought aloud before she disappear from the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yarai POV)<strong>

"_System error, initiating self-recovery"_

From Eve's mouth, a mechanical voice resounded. Eve herself already in daze, it's like she possessed by something that she is.

"_Self-recovery fail, Initiating emergency operation"_

Eve's body transformed, her hair became messy and spiky downward reaching her legs, also it became metallic and sharp.

She look at me with sadistic grin, almost like a lion who saw a defenseless zebra. Right now I'm a prey in her eyes.

"_Initiating [ADAM]"_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Mad Lion VS Berserk Wolf

**Yo everyone, I'm back with a new chapter :D**

**First thing first, EVE IS IN THE HAREM!**

**Sorry for not include her within harem list, I kind of forgot about it when I write previous chapter...Te-he *Wink***

**...Alright let just pretend you didn't see that and move on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Mad Lion VS Berserk Wolf<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Sayuki POV)<strong>

It's been a minute since that last aura outburst.

I fasten my pace toward the direction, If my guess are right he should be there.

The distance from our house to that aura's location isn't that far, maybe around 4 kilometers in linear measurement.

And Yarai never let anything dangerous stay 5 kilometers diameter from our house.

I know certain fact when I live there, to Yarai, family is everything. Yarai already countless times _remove_ any object with danger near our house, peacefully or forcefully.

THUMP!

I stopped myself on the random roof when a blast of shockwave creating a small quake.

"What's that just now? An earthquake?"

The civilians on the street can also felt it, I looked toward the direction again.

"It's close"

I leap from roof to roof, continuing my search.

'_Please be safe...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(<strong>_**Yarai POV)**

CLANG! SLASH! BANG!

How has it been since we continously repeat this exchange?

She attack, I dodge. I attack, she block. This exchange repeat itself.

Transformed Eve not getting weary from each of her attack, or rather it seems she became faster...or I became slower.

Her body released static nanomachine that deflect my bullets, close combat quarter is extremely unfavorable to me with her rapid changing ability.

She relentlessly attacking me without let me take a break, as expected I became fatigued, not to mention the last thing I ate is a simple breads, my hunger cut down some of my stamina, talk about messed up.

More and more her attacks able to wound me while she remain unharmed eve after I managed to shot her, seems like her transformation increase her defense too along with her speed and ferocity.

Her way of fighting also different from before. The previous Eve attacking with gracious yet deadly movement, and she act depending the situation.

On the other hand, this Eve attacking without strategy. Just overwhelm the enemy with sheer force, it was dangerous but predictable. But the true problem is...

BANG!

I shot above, then the ceiling fell above our head.

BOOOM!

I jumped back before it can hit me but Eve just staring at it, without even move nor block.

SLASHSLASHSLASH!

Countless slashing sound can be heard from the dust smoke where Eve at, there she stood perfectly as her body glowing with golden spark like usual.

"Well then, what to do now..."

It was then, when I thought aloud.

A silver blur tackled Eve, it doesn't stop there instead it dragging Eve with it.

Silver and golden light crashed against the wall, leaving a fairly large spider-web like crack as a result of their collision.

Once the smoke cleared, I surprised by the spectacle and irritated that I forgot about her sensor ability.

"This is bad, I forgot this place near our home".

It was a half transformed Sayuki pining Eve to the wall, her wrist pushing into Eve's neck.

A pair cat's ears and a tail appear on her body, also her pupil turned into slits with her fangs grown.

"**I kill you"**

Sayuki's feralized voice that laced with huge amount of killing intent resounding within this empty factory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sayuki POVearlier)**_

I arrived at the source of fierce aura, it was an abandoned factory.

The rancid smell and traces of machine oil make sense here however, along with opressing aura there's also smell of blood.

I ran inside with haste, not because of the aura but by the smell of blood. I just hope that isn't his blood, or else...

A huge, empty space that probably once had machinery in it. All the industrial machines and assembly lines have been extracted, leaving only a hollow sheel.

There's no window, so it would be pitch black even at noon if not because of those holes. Fortunately I'm not a human, at least not entirely so my eyes can still see even in this dim litted room.

A red smell penetrate from inner deep, I carefully watch my step as I ran.

As I advance, the smell become stronger. There's voice inside my head that telling me I shouldn't go, there's something that I shouldn't see.

But I ignored it.

I open the door that lead into inside part.

I instinclt covered my eyes that get used by darkness when the light invade my eyes.

The inside room also big space but with many unnecessary objects littered all over the places. Scrap metals, boxes, etc...

This room had many holes, from walls or ceiling's.

My ears picked up a sounds, sounds of metals clashing against each others.

I rushed toward the source.

And there, I saw a small figure girl with menacing aura around her. Even from here I can tell there's something wrong with the girl.

The girl stare at something in front her with unnatural grin, almost like an insane person...or demon.

I looked at the direction the girl looked at...

"!"

There, I saw a wounded person stand tall despite there's numerous cut on his clothes and body.

I won't care that much if it's somebody else but, it's HIM. The most important person to me.

He's wounded, reds coloring his profile.

I cluthed my head, my stomach feel sick from the thick smell of blood.

It's just like that time, when my parent get slaughtered by those devils.

The red color, the scent of blood. He has both of them, the same things that mom and dad had when they die.

"...o..."

I remember those red colors.

"...no..."

I remember these scent.

"...No..."

The image of his unmoving body, drown in red invade my mind.

"NOOO!"

Then everything turned red.

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd person POV)<strong>

SLASH!

An unforeseeable golden blade, an invisible magic blade sword that can even cut steel in half swung at Sayuki.

That first attack was a flash of claws, like supernatural swords. Sayuki fails to dodge and thrown back, had she not using touki as shield, she would be cut in half.

Eve transformed her arms into two blades, she leaped.

She jumps from the wall to the ceiling, moving as if freed from the laws of gravity.

CLANG!

Bright gold and silver lightnings leaves afterimages each time they cross, like lion's claws clashed against wolf's fangs.

Sayuki backed off for a moment. However...

Eve follows the retreating Sayuki and release her invisible blades. Seven cuts at once, far more than their previous encounter.

CLANG!

Sayuki reacted by slashed the silently approaching blades with her claws.

The berserk humanoid jumps over Sayuki's head to the pieces of rubble behind her, while cut everything horizontally and vertically at once before she lands.

Stones and metals are both cut, severed, and dismantled. Whatever Eve's blades reach, it separated.

Many would frozen at the display of strength, but not Sayuki. She stood tall as she glared at Eve with youki surround her entire body.

Eve sprout a pair of wings from her back, pure white wings like an angel. The feathers pointed sharply toward her opponent and released torrent of white bullets.

Sayuki deploys her youki at full power, acting as a shield. And the defensive gravity field deflect all the bullets.

CLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANG!

Possessed Eve let out a low growl, as if smiling at her prey.

The golden lion leaped suddenly.

CLANG!

Golden claws clashed against silver's fangs.

Even though it's barely noticeable, Sayuki losing against Eve. It's started to became clearer as the time passes.

Eve's blades groan. In a world cut off from sound and light, Sayuki retreat, evading them by hair's breath.

Eve doesn't stop for a moment, she continue to show her superior agility.

Wall to wall, ceiling to ceiling, ground to ground. She easily disappears from Sayuki's vision in a blink of an eye.

Everything she passes through falls apart. Walls, pipes, tubes, boxes, concretes. Each time, the surface of the cut is as smooth as glass.

In middle of crumbling world, Sayuki gives up on pursuing.

She can't possibly outrun Eve, her energy isn't finite. The more she needlessly move the faster her energy depleted.

Sayuki close her eyes, her defensive touki disappear.

Eve saw that as an opportunity, she dashed toward Sayuki. Her shadow leaves a trail like a comet, it was a godlike speed.

A head-on collision, just like what Sayuki wanted.

She jumps. An explosive acceleration destroy the ground she stand.

For this time only, her speed match with Eve.

For a fleeting moment, Eve wavers.

But she can't change the trajectory now. The bright golden bullet rushed in straight line at silver lance.

An instant until they cross paths. A span of time that less than one second.

Golden claws and invisible blades. Those attacks cut through space and time, in theory leave no room for escape.

Sayuki dashed like lightning, she accelerates on par with Eve. The two collide at higher speed than expected.

Thus, Eve loses the track of Sayuki for a moment.

"HAAAAAA!"

Sayuki roared.

A single swing of her full power claws targets Eve.

BOOOOOOOOM!

Eve flies through the air. She was blown away like a toy, and now plummets to the ground.

Eve struggles to pick herself up. Her body leaking blitz of spark, making dull creaking noisies like screams.

"_Damage more than 90%, combat impossible, combat impossible"._

Even with her upgraded defense, Eve can't withstand that kind of attack that aided by extreme acceleration.

She accelerated for a head-on charge, her entire body took massive damage. It's unclear if she can stand up again.

Sayuki limply approaches Eve who still staying on the ground.

Eve swinging her blade, but almost all of her previous strength gone. It's not invisible anymore.

CLANG!

It was blocked, but not by Sayuki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yarai POV)<strong>

I blocked Eve's attack with [Hades], and immediately inject her arm with golden colored liquid.

While Sayuki and Yarai fighting each others, I search Torneo's body. Hoping he carry something useful.

And I found an injector that already filled with medicine, if my memory is correct it's should be medicine that can relieve Eve's berserk state.

Once the liquid fully injected, Eve's feature return to normal. I catch her before she fall to ground, and lay her gently.

I stand up and turned at Sayuki who looked down in shame. She must be feeling ashamed by turning into that state despite how much she says she will be careful not to drown in anger.

"Why did you turned into that state?" I can roughly understand her reason, but I want to hear it from her mouth.

"...She hurt you". She says, still look down. Her ears and tail down depressedly.

I don't want she enter that state because she will act reckless but, I happy she go that far for me.

"Because of you I saved, Thanks! Sayuki"

I rub her head gently, her ears twitched cutely. She pouted but not try to stop me.

When I stop, she give me the 'look'.

"As much as I want to continue but..." I felt devils's presence nearby.

"We need to get out from here". I picked up Eve with bridal style.

"You bring _'her' _with us?" She looked at unconscious Eve with hostility.

"Don't blame her, she just got used by that scum". I gestured at Torneo.

"Fine! But I still keep her on my eye" She resigned.

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd person POV)<strong>

Rias and her peerage finally arrived at the scene, on the way they meets Sona along with her peerage.

They decided to go together without argument. But by the time they arrived, the aura already gone.

The group walked in cautiosly, the aura might be gone but they can't let their guard down.

The group gasped in amazement once they saw the state of inner room, it was a mess, a very huge mess. It almost like this place just hit by twister, none of the objects unharmed. They're sliced, smashed, cracked.

"Just what happen in this place?" Rias thought aloud.

"It's like some sort of battle happen here, a high level one". Sona says as she touch a sliced off pole.

"...Smell of blood". Koneko says, gaining everyone attention. Then she pointed at certain direction.

"...The strongest smell comes from there"

The group walked toward the direction she pointed warily. They silently peeked over the rubble only to wide eyed by what they found.

"A corpse?" Issei said what o everyone's thought.

The ones who not used to seeing human's corpse immediately feel sick on stomach.

Kiba signaled everyone to wait while she walked at the body with caution.

Once he assume its safe, he wave his hand toward the group.

"Is he human?" Rias asked Koneko who briefly glanced at the body.

"...hai. ...there's nothing special from him".

"Buchou, he's dead by a shot on forehead" Kiba said as he pointed at the head where has lots of almost dry blood.

Anyone who not used by gore scene, including Issei blanched.

"Sona, did you know this person?"

"Yes, and you would too if you often read underworld newspaper". Sona said as she mildly initiate something.

Rias rolled her eyes in annoyance, it's not her fault she didn't like to read newspaper. That thing as boring as Grayfia's lecture.

Not that she dare to say it loud.

"So, who is him?"

Sona raised her glasses a little as she looked down the corpse with neutral expression.

"Torneo Rudman, an infamous underworld crime boss. He involved in many crimes including drugs, arms smuggling, murders, and...rape".

Sona said the last part with venom, her feeling shared by every devils especially females.

"In a short, he's a trash" Rias says with unconcealed disgust.

"...Scum" Even Koneko added her two cents.

"For time being, let's report this".

* * *

><p><strong>If I can say for myself, this fight scene might be the best fight scene I wrote until now.<strong>

**I feel like I saw it somewhere before but forgot, it just came out in my mind. It would be nice if it came out again soon XD!**

**R&R**

**R&R**


End file.
